The Other Side of Sandpaper
by daruma-sama
Summary: Roxas and Axel have to dorm together. Roxas hates Axel. Axel likes Roxas. Axel calls Roxas a book murder. Roxas calls Axel a clowned ring leader. Axel/Roxas Demyx/Zexion Riku/Sora
1. Death and Chocolate

**A/N:** Okay, so while I was writing my other AkuRoku fic, I had the sudden urge to write this one. Again, there are a few footnotes at the bottom for you. Again, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. I hope you enjoy my story though. ~Enjoy

* * *

**Prologue**

It was the start of a new school year at the Pride Land Prep School for Boys in the upper town of Atlantica. The prestigious school contained three campuses for middle school, high school and college. Only the top students in the world were able to attend here if they were able to make it in as a first year of middle school (**1**). However, in rare cases a student was granted permission to enter later than the first year of middle school. This was the case for a first year high school (**2**) student named Roxas Strife.

**Death and Chocolate**

A week before school

Roxas Strife wiped the sweat off his forehead as he lugged his oversized suitcase up the steep marble stairs of the Radiant Garden dorm housing. The dorm room he was assigned was on the fourth floor of the thirteen story building. He would have loved to take the elevator, but a group of seniors chose to highjack the elevator operating system as a senior prank. A blonde strand of hair fell into his face remaining plastered there with sweat. The blonde teenager still had another floor to go before he reached his destination, but with the lack of wheels on his suitcase the last three floors had taken him to a deathly level of exhaustion. Without the stamina to battle it out to the next floor the teen leaned against the wall and slithered down it until his butt reached the floor.

A few students walked passed him giving him questioning looks, but none attempted to ask him if he needed help. The students at the school were all rich enough to hire people to bring their things up to their rooms. That was not the case for Roxas because he didn't have money and was there on scholarship money. The principal had informed him that he must receive a solid 4.0 to remain at the school. A solid 4.0 to Principal Xemnas' standards meant not a single A minus on any of his report cards.

He was about to get up and finish his hike to the next floor when a group of three of older teenagers walked passed him. The one thing that Roxas noticed the most was their hair. He noticed their hair because they all had unnaturally colored hair. The shortest had long silver hair, the one in the middle had long pinkish colored hair, and the tallest one had flame red spiky hair. The tallest one he noticed the most because Roxas being only 5'4" and the red haired teen was at least six foot something. On the way, the one with long pinkish colored hair pretended to trip and purposely kicked Roxas' suitcase making it tumble down the stairs to the floor below. The three older teens let out a roar of laughter as they high-fived each other before the disappeared up to the next flight of stairs.

The younger teen narrowed his deep blue eyes as he heard the laughter slowly disappear as well. If he hadn't been so exhausted he would have given the older teenagers a piece of his mind. Sadly, he didn't have breath to waste on them for now he had to lug his suitcase up two floors instead of one. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he stood up to proceed down the stairs to pick up his bag. It was a miracle that his suitcase didn't open up and scatter all over the stairway.

Ten minutes of hauling his suitcase up two levels of stairs and down the hallway Roxas had finally made it to his dorm room. With a sigh of relief he took out his key to make sure the numbers matched before unlocking the door to room 407. The door opened with a small creak to reveal a room with two beds, two desks, two closets and a door probably leading to the bathroom. There wasn't a kitchen because everyone was required to eat at the cafeteria, but there was a mini fridge between the two desks on the opposite side of the room. The beds were on either side of the door with a night stand on one side of the bed and the closet door on the other.

Roxas let his blue eyes examine every detail of the room and noticed the closet to his left was filled with clothes. The desk on the left side of the room was also covered in papers and science books. Although it looked a bit cluttered on the desk, it was somewhat organized from what Roxas could tell. His eyes scanned the room for any sign of his new dorm mate, but they didn't spot anyone. He figured that his dorm mate must be out with his friends, something the young blonde didn't have yet.

With one great push the blonde was able to get his suitcase into the room and close the door behind him. Now there was the choice of showering and then unpacking, or unpacking then showering. He opted for the first one since he could take a shower, relax and then unpack. With his mind made up he took his shower, relaxed for 15 minutes and then took an hour to unpack his belongings. Exhausted from his day of work he plopped down onto his bed falling asleep wondering the school had in store for him and what his dorm mate was like.

* * *

First day of school

Roxas had arrived a week before school started to get settled into his dorm, get his schedule, buy his books and find his classes. However, the whole week he was here not once did he see his dorm mate. He knew his dorm mate had come into the dorm because things were moved around and more books seemed to be piling up on left desk. The only thing Roxas couldn't understand was why he had yet to meet this person when they were supposed to be dorm mates. He began to wonder if he wasn't going to see his dorm mate for the entire year, but shook the thought from his mind. Such a thing was impossible since the two were going to be living together for an entire year.

He walked down the long path that led to the cafeteria so he could grab breakfast before his first class started. As he turned a corner to enter he ran into someone hard and promptly ended up falling to the hard cement. He was about to apologize to the person when a deep voice interrupted him making him look up into cold green eyes.

"Watch where you're going kid," the familiar red head growled. Now that Roxas had a better look at the older teen he noticed he was not only extremely tall, but also ridiculously slim. That and underneath his eyes were two upside down teardrop looking tattoos.

"I'm sorry I missed your fire truck red hair as I turned the corner." Roxas retorted as he gave the red head a glare of his own. He heard a few laughs as red head was joined by his two friends.

"New kids should learn their place," scoffed the pink haired teen as he dumped the contents of a water bottle on his head. "Consider this a welcoming gift." The three of them laughed as they left the younger blonde on the floor now soaking wet with water. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day if this was how it was starting off. Before Roxas could get up someone ran over to him and helped him up.

"Thanks," Roxas said gratefully as he looked at the person that helped him. The other teen had dirty blonde mullet styled hair with soft blue eyes. The teen gave him a big smile as he handed Roxas a handkerchief. He wiped off his face only to have water from his hair drip into it again.

"No problem," The mullet teen said, "You must be new here. My name is Demyx and this is my friend Zexion." The teen named Demyx pointed at someone that Roxas didn't notice until pointed out. Zexion just glanced up from his book with one blue eye, the other covered by his light blue hair, before looking back down at his book.

"Nice to meet you," Roxas said with a slight smile, "I'm Roxas."

"Nice to meet you too!" Demyx said with a bright smile, "Why don't you go get dried up in the bathroom while me and Zexion get breakfast. We'll meet you at the table by the window in the corner." Before Roxas could even disagree, Demyx waved at him as he disappeared into the cafeteria with Zexion. With Demyx's handkerchief still in the blonde's hand he turned to make his way to the bathroom.

After drying up he joined Demyx and Zexion in the cafeteria for breakfast to learn that the two had been dorm mates since their first year of middle school. Of course, Demyx did most of the talking while Zexion just sat there continuing to read. Every so often the light blue haired teen would look up and nod in agreement, but this was rare and if Roxas was paying attention.

The warning bell rang announcing they had five minutes to get to their first period. Roxas said goodbye to his new friends and promised to sit with them at lunch before heading down the hall towards his first class, Math.

* * *

After school

Surprisingly enough, Roxas' first day went by rather smoothly even with the morning fiasco that took place. He had made two new friends, Demyx and Zexion, and talked to them about the three bullies during their lunch period. From what Roxas had gathered they were the three most feared bullies in the school. The pink haired one's name was Marluxia, the silver haired one's name was Riku and the spiky red haired one's name was Axel. According to Demyx they could get away with anything because even the faculty feared them making Roxas wonder how safe the school actually was with three delinquent teens pretty much running it. Although Zexion assured him that they were just 'all bark with no bite following around their clown ring leader just because he _almost_ killed someone five years back' was his words exactly before he went silent again.

Although Zexion said they were harmless Roxas still didn't feel safe from them. He was the new kid and that always drew unwanted attention from bullies such as those three. Wanting to forget about his bully troubles he darted to his dorm as quick as possible to avoid any contact with them. He pulled out his key and opened the door to room 407 to something that surprised him to death and chocolate now covering him from head to toe.

* * *

**A/N: **

**1**** - **First year of middle school in Japan is the 7th grade

**2**- first year of high school in Japan is the 10th grade

OMG! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?! *snickers* I can't wait to write the next chapter. Let's see if you can guess why Roxas is now covered in chocolate XD

Hehe! I know the first chapter is kind of blah, but the second chapter is way better.

Until my next installment ~byes


	2. Revenge in the Shape of Mixed Candy

**A/N:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or their characters. God I am getting tired of typing that. Anyways, I was so into the moment after typing the first chapter that I wasted the rest of the day, or most of it, finishing the second one. This is my favorite chapter so far, which really isn't saying much. And also to note I was rereading chapter one and noticed some horrible errors. Sorry about that, I'll get around to fixing them soon . Anyways I really hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. ~Enjoy

* * *

**~2~**

**Revenge in the Shape of Mixed Candy**

Roxas didn't know what to do or what to think as he just stood there in complete and utter shock. All he did was open the door to his room only to be engulfed by a waterfall of melted chocolate. He wondered how he could start the school day feeling like a wet cat and end the school day feeling like a chocolate coated gummy bear. The universe must have felt it necessary to crap all over his day just for kicks.

After about two minutes of being in shock, the blonde let out a sigh and wiped the hardening chocolate from his eyes to see something far worse on his dorm mate's bed. As if his day couldn't get any worse, it just did when he realized that his dorm mate was no other than Axel Fair (**1**), the clowned ring-leader of the bully gang.

"What the fuck is you're problem?!" Roxas screamed at the red head sitting there reading a book pretending like nothing happened. "Why do you feel the need to make my life a living hell?" He demanded storming over to the bully's bed getting chocolate everywhere.

Axel just glanced up from his book with a calmed expression. "I didn't do it," he simply stated, "Marluxia and Riku set it up to get me, but their schemes never work." He looked over the blonde as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips, "On me at least. You seemed to walk right into it."

"So you came in here and just left the booby trap?!" Roxas glowered putting his hands on his hips, "You could have at least taken it down! Now our door and floor is covered in chocolate." He motioned toward the door still wide open, "Not to mention it is splattered everywhere else!"

Axel just shrugged, "I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to fall for such a trap." His green eyes looked the blonde over once more, an amused expression painted on his face. "Of course, now you look so delectable I might have to eat you." He leaned over a bit to lick some chocolate off of Roxas' arm.

The blonde's right hand curled into a fist promptly finding its way to smacking Axel's head. "That is DISGUSTING! What is your problem?!"

"Ow! That hurt!" Axel whined rubbing the top of his head. "Be gentle, my hair is delicate. It takes me hours to spike it right."

Roxas couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing. He couldn't believe that he had to live with this THING for the rest of the school year if not more. It was so frustrating that he just wanted to throw all his hard work away just to get away from the conniving red head. He was so angry that he almost forgot to breathe probably turning as red as the bully's hair under the layer of chocolate. '_No_' he told himself, '_He isn't worth it._' With that thought in mind he let out a shaky sigh as he turned and slammed the door shut.

"You should take a shower," Axel stated as he went back to reading his book, "You're going to get chocolate on more things the longer you stay like that."

Roxas growled as his hands curled into fists once again from the searing anger inside. Without even thinking he turned around and snatched to book out of Axel's hands only to rip in half like a raging demon (**2**). He threw the two halves of the books on the floor before stampeding like an elephant into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut so hard that it just bounced back open making Roxas slam it shut once more.

Axel looked at casualties from the nuclear explosion the blonde detonated. The book he was reading was now ripped into two on the floor covered with the chocolaty fingerprints of the book murder. He proceeded to cup his hands around his mouth and yelled to the bathroom door, "I hope you know Mr. Book Murder that you are buying me another copy of 'Oh Horny Knights'"

"FUCK YOU!" screamed the voice from behind the bathroom door as the shower started up. A Cheshire smile spread across Axel's face finding his roommate rather interesting. He would have never guessed that the little blonde had such a short fuse. A moment went by as he stared at the door resting his chin on his hand smiling. His green eyes shot a glance around the room to take in the full damage of the chocolate bomb created by Marluxia and Riku. Axel shook his head letting a sigh escape him as he stood up and cleaned up the evidence from the crime.

**

* * *

**

The remains of the chocolate bomb didn't take long for Axel to clean up due to a similar situation happening to him three years earlier. He listened as the shower still ran in the bathroom wondering why the blonde was taking so long to wash the chocolate off. Even in Axel's stickiest moments it had never taken him over a half hour to take a shower. Now fixing up his hair was a different story. It took hours on end just to get it to spike the way he wanted it to.

He glanced back at the bathroom door as he threw away the last of chocolate mess brushing his hands off. "Well," Axel said to himself, "I guess I'll go meet up with the gang in the library to study." He grabbed is bag full of text books and notes and went to library to study leaving his roommate alone.

**

* * *

**

It had taken Roxas almost an hour to scrub all the hardened chocolate out of his hair and by the time he was finished with that, the chocolate on his body was already gone. He never knew why his life always seemed to fall into shambles the moment something good happened to him. It was like a dark cloud followed him everywhere to make sure for everything good happening, something bad happened as well. Getting the chance to attend this school had been the best thing that happened to him only to find out he was rooming with the plagued monster.

Roxas sighed as he turned the shower knob with his pruned fingers making the water stop. He knew that once he exited the bathroom a whole other mess was waiting for him to clean up. His shoulders sagged under the weight of knowing his work wasn't done yet and none of it was homework either. Prepared to face his next challenge he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. Once finished he went to grab his new clothes when he noticed he never grabbed any in his fit of rage.

A frown found its way onto the blonde's face as he wrapped the towel around his waist before opening the bathroom door. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes trying to wake up from what seemed like a dream. His rabid roommate was nowhere to be seen and the room was completely chocolate free. Blue eyes scanned the room before stepping out to make sure there weren't any surprises waiting for him. Surprisingly, there was nothing.

With a sigh of relief he went to the opposite side of the room to grab a new set of clothes then made his way back to the bathroom to change. Even though it seemed like the demon from hell had cleaned everything up the blonde still felt the need to take revenge on him. He only needed to come up with something that would give the red head second thoughts before messing with him again. A devilish grin crept across the blonde's face when he got an idea. He grabbed his wallet, keys and cell phone before darting out the door like a mad man. He would have his revenge.

**

* * *

**

Axel didn't return to his dorm room until 23:30 (**3**) since the gang decided to go to the karaoke club after hours of studying. They had stayed there longer than planned, but it was all worth it to pick fun at each other. When he opened the door he didn't expect to see the image before him. There Roxas was, asleep at his desk with the lamp still on.

Axel shook his head smiling as he dropped his backpack on the floor before silently going over to Roxas' desk. As carefully as possible he lifted Roxas out of the chair and gently placed him on his bed. He chuckled softly as he pulled the covers over the sleeping blonde and kissed his forehead. "Night kid." He whispered into Roxas' ear.

The red head stood up straight and stretched making his way back to the desk to see what the kid was working on. He knew full well that Roxas was here on a scholarship and needed to keep his grades up to stay. So instead of going to bed he sat there for another hour finishing up Roxas' homework and making sure everything was perfect so blonde wouldn't have to leave. He stretched once more as he turned the desk lamp off and going to his own bed.

When he got there he noticed a little bag of candy sitting there with a note attached to it. Axel picked it up and skimmed the note. It said:

_I'm sorry for ripping up your book and wanted to thank you for cleaning up the mess. I hope you enjoy this candy I made for you._

_~Roxas_

Axel smiled and glanced over at the sleeping blonde. Unknown to Axel, the bag he held was the revenge in the shape of mixed candy.

* * *

**A/N: 1: **Okay, I had to do it. Since Roxas is related to Cloud I had to make Axel related to Zack somehow

**2:** We all know that Roxas has a mean temper when something pisses him off. Remember the poor computer he keybladed? Or how he picked a fight with Riku? Need I say more?

**3:** Okay, for all you people that don't know military time it reads 11:30 pm. I really like military time over am/pm so that's what I used. ^.~

Okay, So now we have seen the wrath of Roxas and him wanting to take revenge on Axel. Although, he'll feel like a complete ass when he wakes up tomorrow morning won't he? It seems Axel isn't as mean as he seems hence my title 'The Other Side of Sandpaper.'

Anyways, I hope you love it! Until the next installment! ~Byes


	3. A Mountain Range of Rubble

**A/N:** I'm done with the disclaimer. I wrote it on the other chapters so it will pertain to the rest of the story as well. Anyways, whew, that was a long one. Is it just me? Or do my chapters seem to be getting longer and longer? I hope you like the chapter! ~Enjoy

* * *

**~3~**

**A Mountain Range of Rubble**

Roxas woke up the next morning realizing he somehow ended up in his bed when he remembered falling asleep at his desk the previous night. That's when he realized he never finished his homework and with a quick glance at his clock reading 07:00 meant he had less than an hour to complete it. Panic ran through every single thought as he threw off his blankets and ran to the desk. However, when he got there a small red post-it stuck to the top of his homework. He picked it up and scanned the note over. It read:

_Roxas,_

_I finished up your homework for you since you fell asleep. If you have any questions on the material feel free to ask me and I'll be glad to explain it to you._

_~Axel_

_P.S. Thanks for the candy_

Roxas felt like his heart fell into his stomach and was melting away painfully and slowly. His blue eyes peered over to Axel's empty bed wishing he could take back the horrible crime he had just committed. He was going to hell, the deepest darkest level of hell for what he just did. He had become so wrapped up in getting his revenge that he didn't even stop to think about Axel cleaning up the mess or not beating him for ripping his book in half.

It was too late to try and fix what was already done unless Axel had just left. The blonde doubted it, but figured he could try anyways. He gathered his stuff and shoved into his backpack as he tried to put his school uniform on at the same time. This, however, didn't work out too well and ended with Roxas on the floor in a tangled mess. Somehow he managed to untangle himself with his uniform on and his backpack zipped up. Without a second thought he sprinted down the hall, down the stairs and up the hill to the cafeteria, but there was no sign of Axel.

He reached the cafeteria doors out of breath almost ready to tip over with exhaustion and guilt. He knew what he would see when he opened the doors and that only made his heart feel like it had just been shitted out. There was no avoiding what was going to happen next so he opened the doors and looked around the cafeteria to see Axel eating the candy Roxas had made for him. His heart no longer felt like it was just being shitted out, but also being blended with cow dung, eaten by the cow, digested through its seven stomachs only to be shit out once more. The chance of getting the evil candy back was now impossible. Now Roxas knew he would have to suffer the consequences later.

Like a man condemned he trudged through the crowd to the table where Demyx and Zexion were sitting. They both gave each other a look before their eyes fell upon Roxas. Roxas just sat down and slammed his head on the table wishing someone would just shoot him now. God knew he deserved it.

"I'm going to hell," Roxas muttered, "the deepest, darkest pits of hell that hell has to offer."

"No you're not," Demyx laughed, "Why would you say such a thing anyways?" He never took anything seriously unless it was music related which ended in him being smack by Zexion's book/dictionary. "Oww," the dirty blonde whined, "Why'd you do that for Zexi?"

The light blue haired teen shot Demyx a glare, "For being stupid." He proceeded to smack Demyx again, "And that's for calling me Zexi."

"Aww," Demyx pouted, "But Zexi is so sexy." Zexion raised his book threateningly making Demyx cower in the corner of the table. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

Zexion let out a frustrated sigh and turned his attention back the blonde, "What happened?"

Roxas rested his head on his arms and looked away shamefully. "I..." he sighed, "I made Axel laxative candy because he pissed me off yesterday."

"That means he's going to be on the shitter the whole school day!" Demyx said cheerfully loud resulting in him being smacked by the book once again.

"Don't remind me," Roxas groaned putting his hand on the side of his head pull at his hair. "He finished my homework for me last night and this is how I repay him. He's going to hate me forever. Not to mention torment me until I die." He dared to take a look up at his roommate and then quickly looked down in shame.

"Don't worry Roxas!" Demyx smiled, "I'm sure he won't hate you. Who knows! He might have some kind of immunity to laxative and you'll have nothing to worry about!" He gave the blonde a little nudge ignoring the glare from Zexion. "Come on Roxas, you gotta cheer up a bit. It happened, so what? You'll still have me and Zexi….." There was a pause, "…on" Demyx added at the last second to avoid being smacked again.

"He's right," Zexion agreed, "There is no use dwelling on it." When Roxas nodded in agreement Zexion went back to reading his book letting Demyx take care of the rest.

**~0~**

Lunch Time

Roxas went the whole day dreading going to lunch and not seeing Axel there for reasons he caused. Just like he predicted, Axel was nowhere to be seen not even with his two friends Marluxia and Riku. In approximately two and a half hours the blonde's life was about to end. Avoiding walking the plank after school wouldn't help his cause either leaving him the only option of returning to his dorm directly after school. With a heavy sigh he sat down at the table with Zexion and Demyx just staring at his food blankly.

"Roxas?" Demyx frowned poking him with a fork, "Are you okay?" When the blonde didn't respond he poked him harder until he got a soft yelp of pain. "You know, if my sources are correct," He glanced at the reading teen next to him, "from what I've heard Axel isn't on the shitter right now."

Roxas just stared at Demyx blankly wondering why in god's name the mullet teen would know such a thing. He was about to ask then considered keeping his mouth shut not wanting to know how Demyx obtained such information. It was either Demyx was stalking Axel or he was just making up a story to make Roxas feel better about himself. Both options were possible. A sigh escaped his lips as he rested his forehead in the palm of his hand.

"It's true!" Demyx blurted out, "His twin brother and little sister were in a car accident this morning and Axel went to go to the hospital in the middle of 2nd period!"

"It's rude to gossip." Zexion stated, eyes never leaving the text he was reading.

"But Roxas has a right to know!" Demyx argued. "I mean…" he looked over at Roxas, "now he doesn't have to feel bad about Axel being on the shitter all day."

"No," Roxas groaned, "He'll be in the bathroom, just in the hospital instead of the school." He didn't think he could feel any more like an ass, but this was the icing on the cake. If Roxas calculated right and Axel ate every single candy, the red head would be in and out of the bathroom for at least another hour. Axel wouldn't be able to talk to his siblings because he would be in the bathroom the whole hospital visit. The thought alone almost killed the blonde right there and then, but it didn't seem fair for him to wiggle his way out with an easy death.

The remainder of the lunch period Roxas just spaced out feeling like he was lower that dirt while Demyx continued on about some song he was writing. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and Roxas being one step closer to facing his doom. His food was left untouched and wasted as it found its new home in the trash can. Somewhere similar Roxas would be in two hours. He waved one last goodbye to his friends robotically continuing on through the day awaiting drop into the depth of the ocean.

**~0~**

After School

Roxas walked the path back to his dorm as if walking the plank of a pirate ship. He might as well be, the ending would be similar, eaten alive by the shark or crocodile. There was an eerie silence in the hall, like the world was taking a breath anticipating the next scene about to unfold. A turn of the key and the push of the door was all the blonde needed to realize that Axel was not in the room. Creeping into the room, Roxas kept a keen eye out for any booby traps the red head and his friends might have set up. Again, to his surprise, there was nothing.

A light click echoed in the empty room when Roxas gently pushed the door shut. He feared that the accident was worse than what he imagined and Axel's siblings were in critical condition fighting for their lives. Roxas' legs gave out from underneath him making him sit on his bed just staring into empty space. So wrapped up at the thought that he had just committed the worst sin among sins he didn't hear the door click open and shut.

Axel let out a sigh as he stretched walking into the dorm with Roxas looking like a hollow shell. He snapped his fingers in front of the blonde's face causing him to jump in surprise. His blue eyes just looked up at Axel for a second before filling with water on the verge of tears.

"Hey kid, calm down," Axel frowned, "I didn't mean to scare you or make you cry." He placed his large hand on Roxas' blonde spikes, "I'll give you a lollipop if you stop crying."

Roxas' tears were gone in an instant. If there was one thing he hated above all, it was being treated like a kid. "What the fuck do you think I am?" the blonde shrieked, "I'm not a little kid getting their shots in the hospital only to be rewarded with a fucking lollipop!"

Axel laughed, "Well, the lollipop I have for you actually came from a hospital." He rummaged through his jacket pockets and pulled out a little red lollipop holding it out for Roxas to take. "Here you go. I grabbed one for you and one for me."

'_Fuck'_ Roxas thought, '_I fucked up again.'_ A tinge of red spread across the blonde's face hating himself for forgetting he had to apologize to Axel and not argue with him. "Thank you," he mumbled looking away as he accepted the lollipop. Axel just laughed at the blonde's reaction thinking he looked cute with the blush across his face.

"I'm sorry…" Roxas whispered so soft it was almost inaudible.

"What are you sorry for kid?" Axel asked raising a questioning eyebrow, "You did nothing wrong." Roxas hated that Axel pretended like nothing happened. It only made the guilt tighten in his chest like something was wrapping around his heart. However, it wasn't guilt that was sitting there, it was anger.

"I'm sorry for putting laxative in the candy I made for you! God dammit!" Roxas blurted out the promptly covering his mouth with a shocked expression afterwards. The cat was out of the bag and Axel was going to kill him. There was a brief silence as Roxas closed his eyes ready to hear yelling, but it never came. Instead he heard laughing. Peaking out one eye the blonde looked over at his roommate now sitting on his bed hunched over, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Roxas dared to ask keeping his eyes glued on the red head hyena. Axel took in a deep breath to calm himself placing a hand on his forehead tilting his head back.

"I was wondering why I had sudden urges to go to the bathroom." Axel chuckled as he stretched looking back at the blonde sitting across from him.

"You're not angry?" Roxas asked wide eyed with surprise.

"Nah," Axel smiled, "Why would I be angry? Because of you and your special candy Kairi laughed for the first time in weeks. I owe you one."

Roxas shook his head, "No you don't. I did it as a purely vengeful act. It's nothing that you should repay me for."

The red head just plopped down on his bed looking up at the ceiling with a now serious expression. "No, I really do owe you one Roxas. A mountain range of rubble has now been cleared thanks to you. Thank you."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, surprising enough there are no footnotes this time! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.

Until my next installment. ~Byes


	4. A Broken Plane Can Always be Fixed

**A/N:** Okay, so it took me forever to finish this chapter all because of my sister. Somehow she got it into that little head of hers that she is co-writing this with me. How she got that idea? I will never know. Anyways, she wanted me to write a chapter sometime later about god knows what (I never listen to her) as I repeatedly told her 'to shut her howling trap and let me finish the chapter I was on.' So somehow I managed to finish the chapter....five and a half pages later in word. So yeah. I hope you like the chapter. ~Enjoy

* * *

**~4~**

**A Broken Plane Can Always be Fixed**

Friday

A few days after the laxative candy incident, Roxas and Axel sat there in silence each working on their homework. Roxas still couldn't fathom why he wasn't sitting at the bottom of Port Royal in Davy Jones' Locker after everything that had commenced. A sigh from the blonde cut through the silent fog covering the room as his blue eyes glanced over at his roommate's bed. There the red head sat reading some kind of book/dictionary that he would see Zexion walking around with. His roommate was acting like they were going to be civil with each other, something Roxas would have never expected from the bully ring leader.

"Axel," Roxas said quietly, "I never thanked you for finishing my homework. Thank you." The grip on his pencil tensed awaiting the reply he was going to get back. At this point Roxas didn't know what to expect from Axel. One minute he is the head bully of the school and the next he was this nice roommate.

"You're welcome," Axel chuckled, "Can't have you falling behind in school in the first week now can we? You have a scholarship to keep up after all." The silence ensued once again with only the sound of the red head turning the page of his book. The blonde was sure that he hadn't mentioned anything about being there on a scholarship. Then again, there being a new student that wasn't it their first year of middle school was uncommon. He feared what kind of gossip was circulating around the school about him knowing that it probably wasn't good. He shook the ghastly thought from his mind turning his focus back to his history homework. History came easy to Roxas because it was all just memorizing the things that happened in the past meaning the schools covered the same topic more than once.

Roxas finished his history homework only to find his math book glaring at him like the sharp teethed, red eyed monster that hid under his bed. He hated math with a passion because all the formulas, proofs and numbers were like some ancient language that only the select few could interpret. And so, the stare down between the blonde and the math book commenced. Moments passed and neither gave any signs of backing down.

Axel looked up from his book to see why the blonde had stopped writing only to notice Roxas flinching away from his math book like it was some kind of poisonous snake. A chuckle erupted from the red head's throat watching the stare down continue. Just as Axel had predicted, the blonde was no fan of math and the secret codes that hid in the numbers. With another small chuckle escaping the red head's lips, he got up and walked over to Roxas' desk.

"Don't like math huh?" Axel inquired, "You know it's not going to get done if you just keep looking at it like it's a mutating fungus." The blonde risked a glance up at his roommate afraid the math book might leap up and bite him.

"I know, but…" the blonde paused to throw a glance back at the demon book called Calculus. "It's going to ruin me. Look at those red eyes glare at me and that crooked smile it's giving me. It knows it is going to ruin my GPA and send me back to the tortures of public school." Axel couldn't help but laugh at Roxas' reasoning for hating math.

"It's not funny!" Roxas complained, "Just because you're some rich prick that can wiggle his way through school with money and high connections it doesn't give you the right to laugh at my struggles!" His hard blue eyes shot an icy glare up at the red head now leaning over him. Axel simply laughed as he rested his arms and head on top of Roxas' head. The blonde just groaned knowing there was no way that Axel was going to leave him alone now.

"Well," Axel chuckled, "I wouldn't say I have high connections, but my family is rich. As for the prick wiggling his way through school with money part though, I don't think I fall into that category. Surprising as it may seem, I do actually achieve the highest grades in school on my own. But enough about me let's see if I can help you and the math book become somewhat good friends."

Roxas sighed as he lost the stare down to the math book and picked it up opening to the page his homework was on. He pulled out a fresh piece of lined paper and graph sticky notes prepared for the battle about to wage. It was going to take him hours to finish his math homework meaning his wish to go to bed in an hour was an unobtainable wish. So caught up in imagining the nightmares he was going to have he had forgotten about the red head still leaning on his head.

"It's not so hard," Axel said shaking the blonde out of his daydream/nightmare. He watched a large hand pick up his pencil to start rewriting the problem onto the lined paper. He heard Axel's deep, somewhat calming, voice walk Roxas through the first problem explaining it better than his stupid teacher could even dream of. "Now you try the next one." Axel insisted handing the pencil to Roxas.

Roxas nodded with a new found confidence bubbling inside him, something he never felt doing math. It only took the blonde a minute or two to work his way through the next problem without a single hitch. Now beaming with confidence he continued to the next problem and then the next after that until he came to an abrupt stop realizing he had just finished his math homework in under an hour. Axel stood up straight and stretched as he walked back to his bed.

"Not as bad as you thought huh?" Axel smiled, "You got the way I taught you memorized?" His long slender finger tapped his temple. Roxas nodded putting his papers away and turning off the desk lamp before grabbing his pajamas.

"Thank you," Roxas said as he walked by Axel's bed on the way to the bathroom.

"No problem kid." Axel said from behind his book. Roxas went into the bathroom to get ready for bed which included taking a shower, drying his hair, getting changed into his pajamas, and brushing his teeth. When he opened the door he noticed Axel had fallen asleep on his bed with the book resting lightly on chest. A smile found its way onto the blonde's face as he walked over to Axel to take the book off his chest. He grabbed a post-it to save the spot and decided to set it down on the nightstand next to the red head's bed. He turned off all the lights before snuggling into his own bed with a soft yawn. With one last glance over at Axel he smiled and whispered, "Goodnight Axel."

**~0~**

Saturday Afternoon

Within the first week of school Roxas already had two research papers assigned to him. The papers weren't due for a few weeks, but the sooner he started, the quicker he'd finish. The blonde wasn't known to do everything at the last second like his twin brother, Sora. Thoughts of their childhood together flashed through Roxas' head as he made his way to the library. The entire way there, however, there were a bunch of people following him like bugs to light or flies to cow dung. With the number of people following him he wondered if he had become some sort of celebrity over night or something. He quickened his pace turning sharp corners and taking random routes to try to escape them. This didn't work very well and only made it take longer to reach the library.

The library doors were now in sight giving Roxas a little peace in mind because it would be easier to get lost in the maze of bookshelves. He pushed the doors opened heading towards the rear of the library in a 'child's scribble' way. When he was finally alone he pulled out a little piece of paper he organized this morning using the school's online library catalog. There was a list six books scribbled on the piece of paper with their library numbers next to them. He looked up at the sign to see what section he was in and noticing he was in the right one. Glancing back at his list he slid his finger along the spines of the books reading the library numbers.

Roxas was able to find five of the six so far in the labyrinth of books shooting deathly glares at the random people staring at him. When he found the sixth book it was all the way on the top shelf, well out of reach for him. He let out a discouraged sigh speculating what to do with the situation at hand. It would be embarrassing for him to ask someone to help him so he came to the conclusion to just leave it. He turned to leave only to have someone tap his head lightly with book. Roxas turned around about ready to yell at the person, but when he saw it was Axel standing there with a dorky grin all his anger just evaporated.

"You needed this book right?" Axel asked handing over the book in his hand. The blonde glanced at it before nodding and taking it.

"Thank you," Roxas replied softly wondering why his roommate was there. Some irritation started to bubble inside him at the thought that his roommate was stalking him like the people earlier. "Why the hell are you here anyways?" the blonde demanded.

"Nice to see you too," Axel snorted, "And just for your information Miss Nose (**1**), I was looking for books too. I have research papers too ya know." He motioned at the books in his arms. "Got it memorized kid?" Roxas just rolled his eyes before turning and walking towards the front to check out the books. Axel followed behind him the whole way annoying him even further. After checking out his books he felt the eyes of everyone staring a hole into his back. His anger exploded off the charts from being stared at the entire day without a clue as to why.

"Why the fuck is everyone looking at me like I grew another head?" The blonde glared at his red haired roommate expecting an answer.

"You're the new eye candy," the red head smirked. "Everyone wants to get in your pants." They had just exited the library, but as Axel continued walking Roxas just stood there, frozen in horror. Axel stopped to look back at Roxas, "The longer you stand there waiting for a fly to find its way into your mouth the more attention you'll attract." The red head's green eyes glared at everyone eyeing Roxas thoughtfully. "And if anyone comes near our dorm I will kill you on the spot just for annoying me. That means no gifts outside, no love letters, no waiting around to talk to him, nothing. Got it memorized you fucking horny ass sex vultures?" Everyone seemed to disperse not wanting to test Axel's patience knowing it wouldn't end well.

"Come on kid," Axel sighed signaling for Roxas to follow him. "They won't try to rape you if you're with me." The blonde nodded running a few feet so he could stand next to Axel. The two roommates walked back to their dorm in silence.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Roxas asked sitting on his bed as Axel closed the door. "I'm a guy! Not a girl!"

"Could have fooled me," Axel sarcastically commented landing him a glare from the blonde.

"This is serious!" Roxas yelled before putting his hands on the sides of his head letting out a moan. "I'm going to need to transfer schools."

"You don't need to transfer schools." Axel frowned taking a seat next to Roxas giving him a little nudge on the shoulder. "Your big bad roommate will scare them all away." He chuckled trying to get the blonde to calm down a bit. When it didn't work Axel sighed and leaned back looking up at the ceiling. "Don't worry kid. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you. The whole school pretty much fears me so if I tell them to back off they will." Roxas looked up at Axel not sure he had heard him correctly.

"Why?" the blonde asked in a whisper, "Why would you do that for me? I thought you hated me?" As the last question was coming out of his mouth he realized it was stupid. Of course Axel didn't hate him because whenever Roxas needed help, he was always there somehow.

"I don't hate you kid," Axel laughed. "I just don't think anyone should have to worry about those kinds of things."

"I don't understand." Roxas said, "It's as if you are talking from a firsthand experience and I doubt you ever had a situation like mine." He tried to imagine a bunch of guys following Axel around without being scared of him, but he came up with nothing.

"I sure you probably heard about me almost killing someone," Axel said still staring up at the ceiling but in a more serious manner. "Well," he continued not waiting for Roxas' response. "Believe it or not that guy tried to rape me my first year here. It happens a lot at this school since there is a nonexistent female population. The closest best things are the middle school first years or somewhat girly guys. No offence." He said quickly shooting Roxas a glance.

"None taken." The blonde replied still trying to take in the entirety of the story. He knew compared to Axel he would be considered close to girly looking.

"Well, obviously the sick bastard didn't expect me to know martial arts and ended up getting sent to the hospital with 4 broken ribs, a slight concussion, one broken arm, and bunch of other injuries. He got all that instead of what he really wanted." The red head laughed at the memory of sending the guy to the hospital.

"I'm sorry," Roxas said looking at the ground.

"It's okay," Axel smiled patting the blonde's head, "I was able to protect myself, but in your case you're going to need a protector."

"And that's going to be you?" the blonde replied raising an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but to tell you the truth when I first found out I had to dorm with you I feared you were going to rape me in my sleep." He laughed at the thought now knowing the tough looking red head was nothing like what he seemed to be.

"I still might," the red head jokingly stated getting him a nice fist to the head. "I'm joking!" He whined tending to his throbbing head. "God, for such a weakling you sure can throw a punch when you want to." They both laughed forgetting all about their troubles.

"Thank you," Roxas smiled.

"Anytime kid," Axel said returning the smile. "Just remember, a broken plane can always be fixed." (**2**)

* * *

**A/N: **

**1-** I was watching Howl's Moving Castle sooooo yeah.....hehe

**2-** Okay, This is actually something my dad says since he's a pilot and we all know dads are notorious for coming up with stupid things. Even though I argue with him that if a plane exploded it couldn't be fixed, but he'd just tell me that that's besides the point. The point is, according to him, that no matter what problems you face in life that it can always be fixed. So that's where that cheesy line came from.

I hope you enjoyed chapter four. Until my next installment. ~Byes


	5. One Blender, One Teddy Bear

**A/N:** Okay, so just as I'm writing the chapter that Axel gets sick in and I get sick too. God, it is like the universe just loves to do shit like that to me. I'll be thinking of something and then it happens. Like the one time I was thinking about my best friend getting shit on by a bird. What happens? I get shit on by a bird. Just my fucking luck. I feel like Sokka from Avatar! Anyways, that's why this chapter was updated today and not yesterday. Otherwise there would be vomit chunks all over my laptop....not something I would like to see actually happen. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter. ~Enjoy

* * *

**~5~**

**One Blender, One Teddy Bear**

Sunday Morning

Roxas woke up stretching and ready to get out of his dorm room to hang out with Zexion and Demyx. Last night while he was organizing his notes for his paper he had received a text from Demyx saying, 'OMG! U NEED 2 COME W/ ME/ZEXI TO THE KARAOKE TONIGHT! B4 WE CAN GET PIZZAAAAAAA AT A PLACE NEARBY!' The blonde knew that on the weekends the students were allowed to go off campus to hang out with their friends or family, but this would be the first time for him. There was no way he was going to deny himself some time off campus without having to worry about anything school related. He glanced over at Axel's bed expecting it to be empty, but it wasn't for a giant lump under the covers was there.

Roxas had never seen Axel sleep in before and assumed that the red head went somewhere last night with his friends Marluxia and Riku. So the blonde showered before meeting up with Zexion and Demyx for breakfast like he did every morning. However, when he returned from breakfast an hour later to still see Axel asleep in bed he had a bad feeling hit him. Quietly he walked over to the sleeping red head to gently touch the red head's forehead wanting to make sure he wasn't sick. The blonde let out a sigh when he felt his roommate had a fever knowing he would have to cancel his plans with Zexion and Demyx. He pulled out his cell phone and texted Zexion knowing the light blue haired teen wouldn't ask him a million questions as to why he is canceling. After he closed his phone, the blonde went to the bathroom to find a washcloth. He got the washcloth wet before returning to the bedroom and placing it on Axel's forehead hoping it would help bring the fever down.

The blonde didn't understand how Axel could be sick when he was fine the previous day. Looking down at the sleeping red head, Roxas couldn't help but notice how handsome the red head actually was. Even with the two random tattoos on his face, the sharp curve of his chin, his pale white skin, the soft pink color of his lips and his beautiful green eyes. The blonde shook his head trying to banish the thoughts of actually think of another guy in that way. He made his way back to the bathroom to get another cool wet cloth to change out with the old one. He placed it on Axel's forehead after taking the other one off.

"I should get some soup for him…" Roxas mumbled to himself grabbing his keys and student I.D. card. "I'll be right back," the blonde said to the still sleeping red head as he closed the door. He went to the cafeteria that always had chicken noodle soup because everyone seemed to like it. So the blonde got some chicken noodle soup for Axel and a turkey sandwich for himself. He asked the cafeteria lady to put the soup in a to-go box so he could save it for while he was studying for later. Cautiously Roxas made his way back to his dorm avoiding any problem that might befall him.

When he returned to his dorm he noticed that Axel was no longer in bed, but at his desk working on some kind of homework. The blonde rolled his eyes and set down the soup and sandwich on the nightstand before walking across the room. The red head hand his right hand resting on his forehead looking ready to pass out any second.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Roxas asked tapping his foot like an angry mother. He didn't care if Axel had homework to do, that could be taken care of later. The only thing that his roommate should be doing is resting and that was final according to Roxas.

"I'm doing my homework." Axel stated continuing to work on his homework. His homework wasn't due until Tuesday, but it was better to finish now before more homework was piled on him Monday.

"No you're not." The blonde said taking away the pages of homework. "You are going to eat your chicken noodle soup and get a full day of rest." There was no way in hell that he was going to let the red head get sicker than he already was. Roxas didn't have a very strong immune system and if his roommate was sick there was at least a four in five chance that he would contract it as well.

"What are you my mother?" the red head glowered, "Now give it back." He went to reach for his homework, but Roxas just backed away putting it behind his back.

"Nope," Roxas said going over to his side of the dorm putting Axel's homework in an oversized blender that fit the papers in there without having to bend them. The blonde put the lid on and spun the combination dial to lock the lid to the blender and the blender to the motor. (**1**)

"What are you doing?" Axel questioned the blonde as he crossed his arms wondering why there was a blender in their room.

"If you don't do what I say all your homework is going to be blended into a million little pieces." Roxas said putting a threatening finger on the blend button. He would probably regret it later, but now was not the time to let his emotions get the best of him.

"Yeah right," Axel laughed, "You wouldn't dare. Besides, you can't blend anything without some kind of liquid."

"You want to test it? I can always get a new blender." Roxas said putting a little pressure on the blend button watching the red head's green eyes widen in fear. Just as the blonde thought, the threat of losing all his homework did the trick.

"No don't!" Axel screamed, "Half of my grade for AP Physics is in there!" It wasn't exactly half of his grade, but it might as well be if he wanted to keep a 100% all year. The thought of getting anything less than that devastated the red head.

"Then get into bed and eat your chicken noodle soup like a good boy." The blonde demanded never letting his finger leave the blend button until Axel was sitting on his bed. He smirked as he walked over to pick up the bowl of soup. "Here," Roxas happily smiled, "eat this. It will make you feel a little better." He handed the bowl to Axel. Once Axel took it he sat on his bed watching him making sure he would try and make a mad dash to the blender.

"Sure," the red head groaned rolling his eyes. He took a few sips as he continued to glare at the blender behind Roxas.

"What?" Roxas frowned, "Still mad at me for taking care of your sorry ass?"

"No," Axel sighed, "I'm glaring at the blender. Whoever invented a locking blender is seriously going get hunted down and killed." His green eyes found the blue eyes of Roxas. "Why the hell do you have that anyways? Or better yet, how did you find such an odd contraption."

"My twin brother, Sora" Roxas laughed. "He saw it on one of those commercials and forced our parents to buy it for me for Christmas. He said that it was so he wouldn't have the sudden urge to open the blender while I was making smoothies for everyone. I have a pretty large family so that's why he ordered the largest one."

"You have a twin brother?!" the red head shrieked in excitement. "Get out! I have one too. What a small world we live in."

"Yeah, but we're not identical." The blonde laughed, "Actually, he's the only one in the family that has brunette hair. My older sister, Larxene, told him it was because our mother got pregnant by two different men at the same time and that he wasn't really biologically related to us."

"That's just mean," Axel said shaking his head. He couldn't imagine how the poor kid felt being told something like that. For some reason he pictured Sora being the complete opposite of his brother, little did he know he was right on target.

"Well," Roxas shrugged, "That's just how she is. She is mean to everyone and my older brother, Cloud, just calls her bitch instead of her name. Those two are always arguing about something, but most of the time it is Cloud yelling at her to be nice to Sora. She always picks on Sora because he is so gullible." The blonde remembered all the times he had to stick up for Sora at school even though in the end Sora became the popular kid. Not like Roxas really cared anyways, as long as Sora was happy so was he.

"God," the red head replied, "I'm glad that my siblings are nice. We hardly ever argue about anything."

"What about your twin?" Roxas asked a little curious to know if there was someone else out there that looked exactly like Axel. "Are you two identical twins?"

"No," Axel chuckled, "but if you couldn't see our eyes we might as well be. I have green eyes and he has blue eyes. But my dad always forgot so he took us to get tattoos so he could tell us apart. He gave me these" he pointed at the two upside down teardrop tattoos, "and gave Reno two red ones along the sides of his eyes."

"You mean you both have crazy red hair and tattoos on your face?" The blonde gawked trying to imagine a blue eyed Axel and not really liking it. There was something that Roxas absolutely loved about the red head's green eyes.

"Yep," the red head grinned, "My little sister, Kairi, also has red hair, but it isn't as bright. My older brother Zack is the only one that has black hair besides our dad. As for the tattoos, like I said, our dad did it so he could tell me and Reno apart. Granted our mother was furious afterwards and kicked my dad out of the house for a month. Well, that's according to Zack since I was just a baby when all of this happened." He looked at the blonde with a smile happy to get to know a little bit more about him. The idea of getting sick more often was now stuck in his mind. That way he could learn every little detail about the blonde. "So you have three siblings?"

"No," Roxas smiled shaking his head, "I have four. My little sister Namine just started her first year of middle school this year." Axel couldn't believe it, they had more in common than he had even imagined.

"Kairi just started middle school as well." The red head beamed proud of his little sister. "She is attending the sister school to this one on the other side of town."

"Is it called the 100 Acre Woods Academy for girls?" the blonde asked knowing it probably was the same school his sister was attending. His younger sister Namine was smarter than he was and she knew it. She would never give up a chance to rub in his face either. He was beginning to wonder if it ran in the female gene, but he knew it couldn't be true because his mother was extremely nice. The question of where they got it from floated around in his head.

"Yes," Axel beamed, "Kairi is so smart. We are all really proud of her." Axel loved his little sister more than life itself because not only was she the only girl in the family, but also the youngest. If anything bad ever happened to her she had the support of all three of her older brothers.

"Yeah," Roxas groaned, "So is my little sister. She goes to the same school. So you have three siblings?" the blonde added wanting to change the topic. He hated the fact that his younger sister was smarter than him, but still loved her…sometimes.

"Yep!" the red head smiled, "Just me, Zack, Reno and Kairi. And you have four siblings correct? How old are Larxene and Cloud?"

"Larxene is a senior in high school like yourself and Cloud is 21 attending college to become an engineer." The blonde stated wishing he could visit his family sometime soon. "What about Zack? How old is he?"

"The funny thing is," Axel smiled, "He is 21 and going to college to become an engineer as well. What are the odds? We both have a twin, a younger sister just starting middle school and an older brother that is 21 going to college to be an engineer."

"Are you sure you don't have a bitchy older sister?" the blonde said in a joking manner trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Hmm," Axel thought tapping his chin with a finger, "Nope, not that I know of." They both laughed for a bit until Roxas got up and took the empty bowl from Axel.

"Now that you're done with your soup you should get some sleep." The blonde smiled coaxing his roommate to lie down. Axel did as he was told fearing the wrath the blonde could release on him at any given moment.

"Do I get a reward for being a good boy?" the red head asked with a smirk.

"Like what?" Roxas replied giving Axel a wary look getting the gut feeling he was about to plan something.

"How about a goodnight kiss?" Axel smiled knowing the blonde would probably get angry at his request.

"How about I blend your homework?" the blonde threatened with an evil grin. This made the red head's smile disappear to be replaced with the wide eyes of horror. The blonde laughed at the comically wide eyes of his roommate, "I'm kidding. I won't blend your homework."

"I don't know if I can trust you." The red head pouted wishing his homework was locked in his desk instead of the blender. He watched as the blonde rummaged through the closet looking for something. Roxas smiled when he found a small brown teddy bear with two black button eyes.

"Here is your reward for being good." The blonde said handing over the teddy bear.

"A teddy bear?" Axel questioned wondering what was going through Roxas' head at the moment.

"Not just any teddy bear," Roxas beamed, "His name is Pooky and it is the teddy bear that Garfield has. He always made me feel better so I'm letting you borrow him so you can get better." Axel couldn't help but to think just how adorable Roxas was being right now. It was like the blonde was a little kid giving his teddy bear to someone just because they were sick or afraid.

"You're adorable," Axel smiled as he took the teddy bear from the now blushing blonde. And that was how the day began then ended. One blender, One Teddy Bear.

* * *

**A/N:** **1-** Okay, I know you are all thinking WTF? But to tell you the truth, I have actually seen something like that. I was at some random thrift store with my mom and saw this. I am not shitting you! I don't know if it actually worked, but that's what I saw okay.

Since I am feeling a little weird, (probably from getting over my sickness) I decided to take requests from the readers for one of my future chapters. You can either Review on this chapter or send me a PM. The only **rule** is it has to be a chapter title. So what would you like to see a chapter titled in the future? It can be anything from 'Roses are Red' to 'A minnie mouse shirt and grey shocks with purple and orange giraffes'. Be creative! Anyways, I hope you liked it.

Until my next installment. ~Byes


	6. The Unexpected Dangers of Cookies

**A/N: **Okay, So this is for 'blood as soft as silk' since she came up with the title. If you still wish to see a title used then go ahead and ask. You are my inspiration so if there is something you would like to see then just let me know. ^.~ I will work it in somehow. So as you can see this chapter is insanely long and that is why it took a while for me to update. Sorry, but I really hope you enjoy it. This is my favorite chapter so far because I think Kairi is just adorable. X3 I love writing her that way because the poor girl always gets attacked by fangirls. Anyways, I hope you like it. ~Enjoy

* * *

**~6~**

**The Unexpected Dangers of Cookies**

Monday Morning

That morning Roxas woke up to being covered in shaving cream, unfortunately for him he has yet the need to use it. He glanced over at Axel's bed knowing that of course he'd already be conveniently gone just like every morning. He went to the bathroom and there was a red post-it note, Axel's sign, on the bathroom mirror reading:

_This is payback for threatening my homework. ~Axel_

As the blonde read the note he could imagine the red head's voice in his head saying it tauntingly as if wanting to start a war between them.

"Fine," Roxas growled, "If this means war. Bring it on." The red head obviously didn't know what the blonde was capable of, but he was going to learn. After Roxas took a shower getting all the shaving cream off, some in places he didn't want to know how the red head managed to get it there, he stomped all the way to cafeteria. The whole way there plans of vengeance floated through every thought of the blonde's. He wouldn't go overboard like the laxative candy incident, but he would get the red head back even if it was the last thing he did. Zexion and Demyx were in the same spot like always with Demyx blabbering on about something while Zexion just sat there reading his book not listening to or caring about a word Demyx said.

"ROXAS!" Demyx shouted from across the cafeteria waving like person stranded on an island that just spotted a plane overhead. The blonde rolled his eyes as he walked over to the table not wanting Demyx to smother him with questions about why he canceled yesterday. He only hoped Zexion would help him out, but could never tell what the teen was thinking. The moment Roxas sat down a billion questions started rolling out of the mullet teen's mouth like a faucet turned on high.

"Why did you cancel on us? Did something bad happen? Did Axel keep you prisoner? Did someone try to rape you? Were you raped by someone? Did Axel rape you? OH MY GOD! AXEL RAPED YOU DIDN'T HE! I heard rumors that he liked blondes, but I thought they were just rumors. Are you okay? Are you sore anywhere? Because I remember my first time with…" Demyx's ramble was interrupted by Zexion smacking him with a book.

"Shut up," Zexion said with a little blush on his cheeks that he tried to cover up afterwards with the use of his book. Roxas had the sudden feeling that the two of them were more than just friends and dorm mates, but it wasn't his place to ask so he didn't. Not to mention he didn't like that everyone was now looking at them no thanks to Demyx never having volume control.

"No Demyx, I wasn't raped or almost raped." Roxas informed the mullet teen who was still rubbing his arm pouting. "If you must know I had to talk to my twin brother, Sora, about online dating and the idiotic ideas behind it." He lied, but not really. It wasn't the real reason why he had canceled on them, but he did talk to his brother when Axel was asleep about the stupidity of online dating. Zexion looked up from his book knowing full well that it wasn't the reason, but he wasn't going to push it any further.

"Oh," Demyx said looking like he had just been enlightened. "Wait!" He blurted, "You have a twin brother! Does he look just like you?"

"No," the blonde sighed not wanting to talk about his family again. It felt like he had taken the whole day talking to Axel about his family. "We aren't identical if that's what you mean."

"Awww," Demyx pouted like he had just gotten all except one number right on a lotto ticket. "That doesn't sound like much fun. You two couldn't switch classes or anything. Then you two had to share a birthday on top of that. I bet your parents favored one of you over the other. That must suck."

"Actually," Roxas smiled, "We did switch classes so I didn't have to take P.E. I am not the athletic one and he isn't the smart one so it worked until I transferred here. Although I don't think he really cared because all his friends helped him study for tests anyways."

"Man," Demyx sulked, "I wish I had a twin brother that I could switch places with. I hate all these academic subjects all I want to do is play music." He smiled and hugged Zexion who gave him a threatening glare, "But that's why I have Zexion to help me get through!"

"Get off," Zexion growled not liking the fact that his arms were locked in place by the mullet teen's hug. This meant that he couldn't use his book to smack him like he really wanted to. Knowing that the light blue haired teen was getting annoyed, Demyx unwrapped himself from Zexion.

"Sorrrrrrryyyyyy" Demyx grinned in a teasing manner, "I'll just hug you later when we…" The book falling on his head made him stop and almost made him pass out from the sheer weight. Zexion didn't like how Demyx was almost letting out their secret when he most definitely told him not to, even with their friends. The mullet teen rested his head on the table feeling dizzy from the dictionary sized book to the head.

"Wow," Roxas laughed, "He isn't talking anymore. Are you sure you didn't hit him too hard this time Zexion? You might have given him a concussion with the weight from that book."

"He'll live," Zexion simply stated not seeming to care about the now asleep and drooling teen next to him. Roxas just rolled his eyes not knowing if Demyx was going to wake up in time for first period or not, but he figured Zexion would take care of that. Now with there actually being silence for once at the table, the blonde scanned the cafeteria looking for Axel. He found him attempting to get his phone back from Marluxia and Riku. They were looking at something on the phone and laughing at the pissed off looking Axel. For some reason, Roxas didn't think he would like what they were looking at and had the gut feeling it was something to do with him. That only fueled his need to take revenge on the red head for the shaving cream episode this morning. The only question was what?

**~0~**

Roxas had gone the whole school day thinking of nothing but revenge and still couldn't think of anything that wasn't too over the top. Everything he thought of was almost just as bad or worse than the laxative candy incident and he already told himself that he wouldn't go that far ever again. He had a feeling that this was going to take some time to think of because it seemed simple pranks weren't his forte. The blonde opened the door greeted by an overexcited red head on the cell phone. He quietly made his way into the room, all thoughts of revenge were now gone as he watched Axel hang up his phone giving Roxas a huge smile.

"What?" Roxas asked raising a questioning blonde eyebrow, "Why are you smiling at me like some kind of demonic looking clown that just found out he could rape me without getting caught?"

"Really?" Axel asked with a surprised look on his face seeming to take the blonde seriously.

"No!" Roxas growled about ready to smack some sense into the red head, but stopped for some reason. "Who was that on the phone? Kairi?" He guessed it had to be the red head's little sister because it was as if the sun rose and set out of Kairi's ass the way he talked about her. He only wished he could think the same about his younger sister.

"Yes!" the red head grinned, "How did you know?"

"You only get that excited when you talk about, or talk to your sister." The blonde informed him going over to his desk and setting his backpack down. It was odd that there were days when his dorm mate would get there before him or not be there at all. He wondered if Axel even came back to the dorm some nights or stayed over at his friend's dorms.

"True," Axel nodded in agreement, "but she says she wants to meet you so you are coming with me to meet my family!" The blonde didn't even have time to protest as his dorm mate pulled him out the door, down the stairs, and to the gates of the school. He knew that they weren't supposed to leave campus unless it was the weekend, but he knew the red head could probably get away with anything. They stood outside the gates for a few minutes waiting for someone to pick them up.

"So…" Roxas started, "Why does your sister want to meet me all of the sudden?" Instead of an answer he just got a shrug as if the red head didn't know why. The blonde knew that the red head just didn't want to tell him, but he would find out soon enough. There was an itchy feeling that kept bugging him, telling him he didn't really want to find out. He shot a quick glance behind him trying to calculate the chances he had to get away while he still could. Those chances were all thrown out the window as a black Mercedes E550 pulled up in front of them. The car came to a stop and all Roxas saw was red hair come out from the driver's side. (**1**)

"Reno!" Axel exclaimed running over to his twin brother, "I didn't know you were going to pick us up!" His green eyes narrowed as all excitement disappeared from his face, "Why are you even driving? I don't know if I trust you driving us after you destroyed my car a few days ago. Hand over the keys to my Mercedes. Why don't you drive your own damn cars?"

"Because someone needed to pick you up and everyone else as busy," Axel's twin frowned putting his hands on his hips. "And what's wrong with my driving? That was only the third accident I've had since dad gave my license back." Reno didn't even argue about handing over the keys knowing that since it was his twin's car he had ever right to drive home. "I don't have my cars anymore. Remember? Mom hid all my car keys somewhere in her jewelry collection." The blue eyed twin looked like he was about ready to cry at the thought of not being able to drive any of his cars. Axel shook his head at his brother wondering how they were twins yet almost completely opposite of each other…almost.

"Right," The green eyed twin said rolling his eyes. He gave Roxas a smile and signaled him to come over to meet his twin. The blonde knew he didn't have much of a choice so he walked over to the two red haired twins. "Reno this is Roxas my dorm buddy. Roxas this is Reno my twin."

"Nice to meet you," Roxas said politely shaking Reno's hand. Now that he was actually looking closely at the blue eyed twin he noticed that there were other differences between the two. One, Reno's hair wasn't even close to being as crazy as Axel's, even though it was somewhat spiky with random goggles sitting on top; it was long and pulled back into a pony tail. Two, just as Axel had explained instead of having the upside down teardrop tattoos he had two red curves under his eyes. And three, Axel was slightly taller than Reno although it was hard to tell with both their hair being spiky.

"So," the blue eyed twin smiled, "you're the rumored Roxas that made our sister laugh." He gave the blonde a light punch to the shoulder, "Nice going with laxative candy! Kairi wasn't the only one laughing her ass off!" Reno started to laugh just remembering Axel running to the bathroom ever two seconds in fear of shitting his pants. Axel sighed obviously not caring if Kairi laughed at him, but caring if Reno did.

"Get in the car already. We don't want to keep Kairi waiting." The green eyed twin said getting into the driver's seat. "Reno you can sit in the back."

"Fine," Reno agreed getting into the back seat, "I guess I won't break up the lovers." Roxas didn't even want to comment on the statement just wanting it to be dropped. It wasn't because the blue eyed twin had called them lovers, but because the blonde had a sudden liking for his red haired dorm mate. This feeling had started yesterday while he watched Axel sleep. Even though the blonde told himself he wasn't going to become like his brothers, Cloud and Sora, he couldn't fight the feeling that he was actually falling for Axel. The entire journey to the red haired twins' house, Roxas just sat there in silence listening to the twins bicker about something. It wasn't the bickering that he heard in his family, but an almost playful bickering.

The car came to a sudden stop signaling that they had arrived. Roxas followed the twins' lead and got out of the car as well looking up at an extravagant building. It looked more like the entrance to a court house than just a house. The blonde trailed behind still taking in everything forgetting that Axel had told him that his family was rich. When the door opened Roxas was distracted by an unexpected blur that greeted them at the door.

"Axel!" screamed a red haired girl hugging Axel. "I've missed you! Why did you have to go to a school that makes you dorm?"

"Um," Axel blinked, "Don't you go to a school that makes you dorm too?"

"I know…" Kairi pouted, "I just really miss you. It's not the same and when I came home this weekend you weren't there. At least Zack lives here and commutes to college."

"I'll do that next year Kai," Axel smiled patting his younger sister on the head. "And I'll make sure to pick you up from school every day so we can get paopu fruit ice cream."

"You promise!" the girl exclaimed with her blue eyes lighting up.

"Do I ever break a promise?" Axel grinned.

"Nope!" Kairi smiled hugging her older brother. She let him go and smiled, "Speaking of promises did you bring your boyfriend?" Before Axel could even protest she put up her pointer finger instantly silencing him. "The way you talk about him you might as well ask him out already." Roxas just stood there in the door wondering where the blue eyed twin disappeared to and what the green eyed twin had told Kairi about him. The girl looked around her brother with a smile and skipped over to the blonde.

"Hi, I'm…" Roxas started.

"Roxas," Kairi finished for him. "I know all about you." She grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the kitchen. "Axel! Me and Roxas are going to bake some cookies!" she shouted back towards her brother just standing there looking like he was regretting bringing the blonde. Roxas just followed Kairi into the kitchen because he was being pretty much dragged there. The maroon haired girl stopped and turned to Roxas with a smile.

"My older brother Axel really likes you." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But I wanted to meet you to make sure I approved of you." A soft 'um' was all that came out of the blonde not knowing how to answer her. He was still trying to figure out why he was attracted to the red head although liking him would explain everything, but he didn't know how he felt about liking another guy just yet. Sure his brothers, Cloud and Sora, were all into that kind of thing, but Roxas didn't know if he was just yet. He had never had a girlfriend before or even been attracted to girls all that much either, but he thought it was just because he hadn't found the right person.

"So," Roxas finally managed out, "I heard the laxative candy I gave to Axel made you laugh. I didn't think he'd actually thank me instead of yelling at me though." He was trying to change the topic to something he could talk about.

"It did," Kairi laughed getting out the ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies. "I was upset for weeks because I found out my leukemia came back, but when Axel didn't make it to the bathroom in time and pooped his pants I couldn't help but laugh. I guess that's why he thanked you." The blonde went silent not knowing, again, what to say. He figured the reason Axel loved his sister so much because she was the youngest and the only girl, but didn't know that it was also because she had leukemia.

"So," Roxas sighed trying to think of how to change the subject again. "How do you like your new school? My little sister just started there as well."

"I know," Kairi giggled handing Roxas the recipe, "Her name is Namine Strife. We just became best friends." The two of them started adding the correct amount of ingredients to the bowl.

"Is there anything you don't know?" the blonde asked wondering how the girl seemed to know almost everything like his sister. He wondered if it had to do with being the youngest.

"Yes," the maroon haired girl smiled as she leaned close to the blonde. She had her chin in the palm of her chin with her face inches from his. "I want to know if you like my older brother. If not, I want you to tell him that because if you hurt him I'll have to hurt you." There was an evil gleam in her eye that told Roxas she wasn't kidding. He looked down at the ingredients he was mixing with a small blush spread across his face.

"I don't know yet…" Roxas admitted to the girl he hardly knew. "I guess I kind of like him…" He let out a sigh as he stopped mixing trying to calm his speeding heart at the thought of him being with Axel. "Besides, isn't it the older siblings' job to interrogate the future boyfriend?" The blonde couldn't believe what he was saying. It was as if he was already admitting he liked the idea of being Axel's boyfriend. He heard Kairi giggle as she dipped her finger into the batter and placed it on his nose.

"You're so cute." Kairi giggled, "No wonder my brother likes you." They put started rolling up the cookies and then placing them on the tray to flatten them out a bit. "Not to mention you seem like a good cook." She teased making the blush deepen on the blonde's face which she laughed at. They put the cookies into the oven and sat at the island to wait for them to cook.

"So," Kairi grinned, "What do you say we bomb Reno and Axel with the cookies?" When Roxas just gave her a completely bewildered look she smiled. "I know they are in the living room watching television. If we are quiet we can sneak up the stairs and bomb them from above with cookies." It seemed like the perfect plan to get back at Axel for putting shaving cream on that morning.

"Fresh out of the oven?" The blonde asked with a smirk.

"Fresh out of the oven." Kairi snickered. When the cookies were done the two of them carefully put them on plates and snuck up the stairs. Reno and Axel were both completely oblivious to the unexpected dangers of cookies falling from above.

* * *

**A/N: 1-** The age for driving in Japan is 18. Just an fyi.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you want to see a certain title in the future just let me know. ^.~ I am already plotting for the next chapter 'crescent punk'.

Until my next installment. ~Byes


	7. Robots Don't Wear Hats

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter is for 'crescent_punk'. Be aware though, there are quite a few footnotes if you wish to read them. They really aren't all that important, but I wanted to comment on those things. Just a head up. So this chapter is a little shorter than the last one, but the next one I think you're going to be in for a surprise. ^.~ It might start taking me longer to update since school is starting to pick up in pace and I am getting more homework, but I'll update as much as possible for you. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter. ~Enjoy

* * *

**~7~**

**Robots Don't Wear Hats**

Monday Night

Roxas didn't expect to have such a good time at Axel's; however, with the help from Kairi they were able to bomb Reno and Axel with fresh cookies. It was funny that their family seemed to thrive off of playing pranks on each other and now the blonde knew where the red head got it from. It seemed that even Axel's parents liked to play pranks on their kids which happened that night at dinner when they hid whoopee cushions on everyone's chairs. It also amazed Roxas that the family was eating together at the dining room table instead of around the television like his family. After dinner everyone helped clean up and gathered in the living room to play a game of '100 Really Dumb Things' (**1**) a game Roxas had never heard of until now. When Axel told them they needed to get back to school the whole family said goodbye with a giant hug which they included Roxas in as well. The Fair family seemed like the complete opposite of his family and he wished his family could be like that too, but that was impossible.

Axel had decided to take his car back to the school where it should have been until his twin found the spare key and convinced the oldest, Zack, to take him to the school to pick it up. The blonde knew now was the perfect chance to talk to Axel about liking him so he got over his fears and just decided to admit it. He was in love with Axel.

"So," Roxas started staring down at his hands. "Kairi told me that you really liked me. Is it true?" The silence seemed to last longer than needed as if, yet again, the world was holding its breath, but this time it was just the blonde.

"Yes," the red head admitted tightening his grip on the steering wheel. It had only been a week since they met as roommates, and only two weeks since they had actually met. Both times were not times that the blonde liked to remember because both of those days had been horrible. Despite all that, Roxas couldn't help but fall for Axel anyways. It was like he had known Axel for two months instead of just two weeks…well, one technically.

"Well…" the blonde started then paused, feeling an uncomfortable heat on his face. "It's kind of still confusing for me right now, but if I had to answer at the moment…" he paused once more, but this time because his heart was racing. "I like you too." He heard Axel exhale heavily after holding his breath waiting for the blonde's answer.

"You know," Axel smiled, "we don't have to date just yet if you don't feel comfortable."

"I think we are already past that." Roxas blushed, "I mean, we are kind of living together and you took me to meet your family." A chuckle escaped him, "So I guess it is safe to say that we are past the 'just being friends' part." He knew that he would have to call his twin and tell him the news. The thought made the blonde shake his head knowing full well that he would be deaf by the end of that conversation.

"Are you sure?" the red head questioned. "I can wait if you want me to."

"No," the blonde smiled, "I don't think I want to wait. After all, isn't the whole dating thing getting to know each other better? It's not like we are getting married or anything like that just yet." A small bubble of anger took hold of the blonde for a second, "And yes! I wouldn't mind being married to a guy if this whole thing works out!" The anger was gone instantly as he let out a sigh. "It's just my family is going to have a bitch fit when they find out. My family is kind of religious and already kicked my older brother out. They don't know about Sora yet…or me for that matter." Axel looked over at the blonde and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," Axel reassured the blonde, "In time they'll learn that family is always more important than religion. In almost every religion there is something about valuing family so in a way if they don't accept you they aren't following their religion." Roxas took Axel's hand and laced their fingers together with a small smile.

"It doesn't matter." The blonde smiled, "If parents won't accept me, then at least I'll still have you and my brothers…maybe my sisters."

"You have my family too," the red head added. "Even if we don't work out in the end, you will always have a home to go back to." Roxas looked up at Axel in shock before leaning against the red head's shoulder with a smile. (**2**)

"That's nice to know," Roxas yawned, "but I have a feeling that it will work out in the end. I don't know why, but I do." With one last yawn he fell asleep too tired to worry about finishing his homework when they got back.

"Me too, Roxie (**3**)" Axel smiled as he kissed the blonde's forehead. When they arrived back at the school, he didn't want to wake Roxas so instead he just carried him up to their dorm. The only problem with that plan was that the blonde wouldn't let go of his shirt afterwards. (**4**) Again, not wanting to wake the sleeping blonde, Axel decided he'd sleep with him tonight. He didn't even bother to change, not like he could, and fell asleep next to Roxas.

**~0~**

Tuesday Morning

Roxas woke the next morning to the smell of cinnamon (**5**) and to find Axel sleeping beside him. He let out a low growl and untangled himself from the red head's arms. When he did, he smacked Axel on the head then crossed his arms glaring.

"Ow!" Axel whined, "Good morning to you too. What the hell was that for?" He asked rubbing his head through the mess of red hair that was half spiked half down.

"Just because we are going out doesn't mean that you can sleep with me!" the blonde shrieked. "God! We aren't at that stage yet!" The red head just looked up at him with a pout.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Axel complained, "You wouldn't let go of me after I picked you up. If I would have known you were the clinging type I would have just woken you up. Geeze, you're acting like I raped you in your sleep. Calm down already." The blonde didn't buy it knowing full well the red head enjoyed his clinginess last night. He just rolled his eyes and got out of the bed to get ready for school. That's when he realized that he never had the chance to do any of his homework last night.

"Shit!" Roxas yelled, "I didn't do any of my homework last night! What am I going to do?" He turned to face the red head, "This is entirely your fault! Now I am going to get marked down for not having my homework! I need all the points I can get so I don't get kicked out of school!" Axel stood up and put a finger to Roxas' lips to shut him up.

"I won't let you get kicked out of school." The red head replied coolly. "Tell me what your first class is so I can start working on that homework."

"I can't have you doing my homework again!" the blonde frowned as he threw his hands up in the air. "I can't always have you bailing me out my whole life!"

"No," Axel agreed, "but it was my fault that you forgot to do your homework. Now hand it over and quit your whining." He held out one hand demandingly as the other covered up a yawn. "The more you dawdle the less time I will have to finish your homework. Or do you really want to get kicked out?" Roxas handed over half of his homework with math on top since it was his first class. He wasn't going to let Axel do all of his homework so he figured they would each do half.

"What about you?" Roxas frowned, "Don't you have homework to do? I didn't let you do any homework Sunday because you were sick and you obviously didn't do any homework yesterday after school."

"Yeah I got homework too," the red head sighed, "but I can finish it during breakfast or in the period before it's due. No biggy. I do it all the time." The blonde shook his head just giving up and letting Axel do whatever pleased him. Besides, there was homework to be done and a little over an hour to do it. Roxas sat down at his desk starting to work on his half while Axel sat down on his bed humming a tune as he finished the other half. Axel finished his half in ten minutes and Roxas envied how quickly he could do homework. Then he figured it was all review since he was two years ahead. Axel went into the bathroom not bothering to close the door as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"God," the red head grumbled, "There is no way I can spike my hair today. I guess I'll have to keep it down today." With a heavy sigh he picked up his comb to try and tame his hair into a ponytail like his twin. "How in hell can Reno do this in two seconds?"

"Maybe because there isn't left over gel in his hair from the day before" Roxas commented from his desk. "You should take a shower to get it out before you even think of trying to comb it."

"But there is no time for a shower!" the red head argued.

"There is always time for a shower!" Roxas glared. "Seriously, it doesn't take that long to shower unless you're a girl. Are you saying you're a girl?"

"Fine!" Axel grimaced, "I'll take a shower." He smirked as a new idea popped into his head, "You just said that so you can see me half naked didn't you? Or did you want to join me?"

"Eww no to both!" Roxas shrieked as he threw a book at the red head, but before it could hit him the door shut with a laugh. He let out a frustrated sigh banging his head on the table, "dear god, what kind of corner did I walk myself into?" He knew that the red head didn't have his clothes in the bathroom meaning he had no choice but to come out in just a towel. The blonde could feel his face heating up from a blush as he thought about it. Trying to ignore the burning sensation spreading across his face he went back to finishing up his homework.

The blonde heard the shower stop long before Axel came out of the bathroom. When he did emerge, his hair was neatly pulled back into a ponytail with some random hairs flying out in front. He almost looked like his twin minus the blue eyes and the much longer ponytail. That's when the blonde noticed Axel only had a towel wrapped around him. He couldn't help but notice that despite the fact that the red head was ridiculously skinny, he still had a well toned body. Roxas could feel his face heating up again as he turned away from Axel.

"Put some damn clothes on," Roxas mumbled through his hand that was now over his mouth.

"Why?" Axel asked in an amused tone, "Is my hot body too much for you?" Not wanting to continue the futile squabble he grabbed his own clothes and entered the bathroom closing the door behind him. He could hear the red head's laughter on the other side wondering how the two of them were ever going to work out. When he was finished getting ready, Axel had already disappeared to where ever he usually goes in the mornings. Roxas sighed as he shoved his homework into his backpack before leaving to meet Zexion and Demyx in the cafeteria.

The moment Roxas entered the cafeteria, however, he wished he had just skipped class today because everything went silent and everyone's eyes were on him. His blue eyes scanned the room and saw no sign of Axel, Riku or Marluxia, not a good sign. As quickly as possible he went over to the table where Demyx and Zexion were sitting. Demyx was surprisingly quiet, not a good sign either, and Zexion was reading his book like nothing else mattered. The blonde didn't want to try and say anything because he knew everyone was listening, but he really wanted to ask Demyx what the hell was going on. Thankfully, a loud group of middle school students walked in breaking the silence. Everyone seemed to go back to normal, but he could still feel their eyes watching him.

"Is it true?" Demyx whispered for once, "Are you really going out with Axel?" Roxas couldn't believe that they had agreed to date just last night and the whole school already knew about it. 'How the hell did that happen when no one really knew that Demyx and Zexion was a thing?' the blonde thought to himself. 'Maybe that's what I get for trying to date the person everyone knows.'

"Judging from the angry look on your face it's true." Zexion commented before returning to his book not seeming to care. Roxas scowled at nothing in particular, but he was going to have a nice talk with Axel after school. "Axel didn't say anything by the way. Marluxia and Riku saw him carrying you to the dorm last night." The blonde looked at the bluenette (**6**) wondering why he always knew all the gossip when he didn't talk to anyone except Demyx.

"So it's true?" Demyx finally piped in, "You're really dating?" There was no way he could keep up the lie that they weren't dating so he just nodded his head. "No way! So he really does like blondes." Both Zexion and Roxas rolled their eyes at Demyx's stupidity. The entire day Roxas was being stared at like he was some kind of celebrity once again. Not because he wasn't single anymore, but because he was going out with Axel. It was something he feared would happen even though he didn't want it to. Just like when Sora would put hats on all the appliances at home to make them 'robots' even though Roxas had told him, 'robots don't wear hats.'

* * *

**A/N: 1-** Okay, this game is the best game ever invented. It has all these card with stupid things to do on it. If the Fair family is going to be playing at game, it would be this or something similar because we all know that they are a fun family. XD

**2-** Yes I know that Axel is driving, but this is possible. I've done it before with my boyfriend. Granted it isn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but hey. Whatever

**3-** So Axel is no longer going to be calling Roxas a kid unless he really wants to irritate him, which you know he will. That's just the way their relationship is. Love/Hate

**4-** Again, this is possible. I do it to my boyfriend all the time and wake up the next morning still clinging to his shirt. Not to mention that Roxas has a teddy bear so that means he is a clingy one when he sleeps. I know I am. XD Yay for stuffed animals, blankets and pillows!

**5-** Okay, so if Axel was going to smell like something I would imagine it to be cinnamon. Reasons? Too much and you burn your mouth [don't ever eat a spoon full of cinnamon no matter how much someone bets you. It isn't worth it. I almost died.] But just enough and it is the best thing in the world XD hmmmm cinniminis from burger king sound really good right now.

**6-** We all know there is no such thing, but I read it in 'ghostie-girl13's fic and I thought it was hilarious, so. That's where that came from.

Yaya! All done with the footnotes that were more like my personal commentary on the chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.

Until my next installment. ~Byes


	8. Three Acts of Stupidity

**A/N: **Okay, so I was thinking about this chapter for a while, but couldn't think of how to lead up to the end event. Anyways, just a head up, it is a cliff hanger XD haha. I had to end it there because I liked the way it ended. So yeah, hopefully I will be able to update soon so I don't leave you guys hanging. XD You all should have known something like this was going to happen. I hope you like the chapter. ~Enjoy

* * *

**~8~**

**Three Acts of Stupidity**

Friday Afternoon

The whole week Roxas was stared at by everyone, even the teachers seemed to know he was dating Axel now. That wasn't even the worst part either, because not everyone believed that Roxas would willingly date Axel so horrifying rumors started up. Rumors like Axel threatened to kill him if he didn't agree to go out or that it was just a cover up so Axel could rape him every night since they shared a dorm together. The blonde learned of these rumors when his teachers asked him to stay a little after class to tell him if those things were true that things could be done to help. Though he doubted it because everyone pretty much feared the red head meaning they would probably just transfer him to another school. Now that he knew Axel better he wondered how anyone could ever fear him when he had nothing but a giant teddy bear personality. He told all of them that they weren't true and that the two of them really were dating because both parties wanted to. This only caused more rumors to start saying that it was because Roxas liked being in abusive relationships. The blonde began to think that agreeing to date Axel had been one of the worst choices he had ever made in life, but the red head would always prove him wrong.

Axel didn't care about the rumors but would tell everyone to shut anyways because he knew they bothered Roxas. He did this for the blonde since he wasn't use to such rumors and Axel just learned to deal with them. Every day after school the red head would try to do little things to make Roxas cheer up like on Tuesday he took him to see a movie after their homework was done. On Wednesday morning he got Roxas' breakfast because he knew he would be tired from staying out late the night before. The little things seemed to keep Roxas happy so Axel continued to do them. Sometimes he felt like he was bipolar because without Roxas around him he was the school bully, but with Roxas around he was extremely nice.

A week after Roxas and Axel got together things started to die down a bit with the rumors making Roxas feel a bit more comfortable. Although, Demyx still couldn't seem to understand how the two of them went from hating each other to going out in less than a month. He would always try to start a story about when he and Zexion first met, but that would end with him getting smacked by a book. The blonde would just laugh at the two because despite them being so different they seemed to get along. That was kind of how he was with Axel. They still fought about stupid things every day like a 'married couple' was how Riku and Marluxia put it. Over time he learned that Riku and Marluxia weren't as bad as everyone thought them to be. They were a lot like Axel where they had two sides to them much like sandpaper. Eventually he became friends, kind of, with Riku and Marluxia, but it was only when they came to their dorm to hang out with Axel. Otherwise, during school Axel and Roxas each stayed with their own group of friends. That only caused more rumors to start up saying that the two of them were having relationship problems.

Sometime during the week of him becoming Axel's boyfriend and somehow befriending Riku and Marluxia they all agreed to go on a triple date. Axel didn't know Marluxia's or Riku's date so he figured it would be a good idea for them to all meet each other. Apparently Marluxia's girlfriend went to a school close by and they met at the coffee shop she worked at. Riku's boyfriend was Roxas' age and they somehow met in the joke shop in the mall. That was all Roxas knew about the two other dates and was somewhat fearful to learn what they were like. They all agreed to meet at the gates later tonight to have the limo pick them up since none of their cars fit more than five people. The blonde didn't know if he really wanted to go on such a date with limos and expensive restaurants, but he didn't have much of a choice since he agreed before he knew the details of the triple date. If that wasn't the worst part of the day, it got worse when his phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. to see it was his twin, Sora, calling.

"Hey Sora, What's up?" Roxas answered sitting on his at his desk looking out the window. Axel was with Marluxia and Riku at the moment planning the events for the night.

"You'll never guess what happened!" Sora shouted happily causing the blonde to pull the phone away from his ear. "I'm going out on a date with the guy I was talking to online!" His twin screamed before he even gave Roxas a chance to guess the news. "He is going to pick me up tonight and we are going to go get some dinner."

"Sora," Roxas frowned, "What did I tell you about online dating? It is dangerous! This guy might be some kind of pedophile and try to rape you or something. God! Do you ever think these things through?!" He wondered how his brother was going on a date without their parents knowing, but then again, their parents didn't really seem to keep track of them. They didn't know that their other two sons were also gay or that their oldest daughter was in with a bad crowd. For his parents being extremely religious and strict they were really blind to a lot of things.

"Don't lecture me!" Sora demanded, "We talked on Skype a few times so I know his picture and age are right. Besides, he goes to your school and is two grades ahead of us."

"He goes to my school?!" the blonde shrieked, "Do you have any idea how perverted the people at my school are?! Everyone was following me around because they wanted to get a chance to rape me or something. Thankfully my boyfriend scares them shitless or else I would already be the victim to multiply rape crimes."

"Whoa," The brunette replied calmly, "You have a boyfriend?" There was a brief silence followed by a fit of laughter. "Our parents are going to shit a brick when they find out about us. Why didn't you tell me? How long have you two been going out? What is he like? Can you send me a picture?"

"Shut up Sora!" Roxas screamed into the phone trying to get his brother to stop the fifty questions. He took in a deep breath trying to calm himself. "Look, I didn't tell you because I'm still trying to figure everything out right now. Yes, I'm attracted to another fucking guy and I think I love him, but I don't know. I've never been in love before and we tend to be constantly in the middle of a prank war. I seriously don't know what's going on. I told him that we could date so we could get to know each other better, but we haven't even kissed yet." Thinking about kissing Axel make the blondes face light up brighter than Rudolph's nose.

"Okay," Sora replied. "So you're kind of new to the whole dating thing so what? It wouldn't matter if you were straight you'd probably be feeling the same things you are now. I think the only thing that is making it harder for you is you're afraid of what is going to happen when our parents find out. Personally, I say fuck them and their religion."

"It's just that…" Roxas paused, "They expect so much of me. I feel like I'm letting them down, but at the same time I don't care because I like being with Axel."

"Axel?" Sora questioned, "Isn't that your roommate?" Roxas didn't even bother trying to respond through another fit of laughter coming from the other end. He knew his twin was going to react this way which was another reason why he didn't want to tell him just quite yet. "So you two haven't kissed but you totally have done it since you two live together!"

"Ew!" Roxas shouted through the phone wishing his twin was actually there so he could knock some sense into him. "No! Sora that's disgusting! You're just as bad as he is sometimes! God! You two would be best friends because you're both perverted bastards!" The last comment only made his twin laugh harder making Roxas regret even saying it. Whenever he talked about Axel he would always think of the things that annoyed him and hardly ever the good things.

"So you two haven't done it," Sora snickered.

"No!" the blonde replied angrily.

"Okay," the brunette laughed, "Don't get your panties into a bunch, Rox. I just want to make sure you're not holding back on me. I mean, seriously, how long have you two been going out?"

"A week," Roxas replied sourly.

"A week!" Sora shrieked, "And I'm just finding out now!? Rox, you know you can talk to me about these things. I mean, I tell you everything I'm doing. Why can't you do the same for me? We are twins after all. We have to stay close." Roxas just signed knowing he should have told his twin sooner, but was afraid.

"I know Sora," Roxas sighed, "This all just new for me, that's all."

"Is he nice to you?" Sora asked calmly. Roxas thought about all the things that Axel did for him since they had found out they were roommates. Not only that, but the whole week Axel had done a bunch of little things to make him feel better. A smile found its way onto the blondes face as he remembered all the nice things Axel did for him between their bickering.

"Yeah," Roxas smiled, "He really is nice and seems to really like me. He said that even if we didn't work out in the end and our parents kicked me out I could still stay with his family. It's because of his family that we are always in the middle of a prank war. That's all his family does is play pranks."

"You've already met his family?" Sora gawked, "Geeze Rox, you two really are serious then. Just remember if he does anything to hurt you I will personally castrate him, okay." Roxas couldn't help but laugh at how protective his twin was. It also reminded him of his conversation with Axel's little sister, Kairi.

"You sound just like Axel's little sister." Roxas chuckled, "She threatened to hurt me if I hurt her older brother."

"Hey," Sora smiled, "That's what siblings are there for."

"Thanks Sora," Roxas replied. "Well, I'll let you go since we both have dates to get ready for, but Sora… Please be careful and maybe bring some pepper spray with you just in case."

"Sure Rox," Sora laughed, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye," Roxas said as he hung up the phone looking out the window once again. He continued to stare out the window thinking about his conversation with his brother. After a few moments, he finished up his history homework before looking through his closet for something to wear. Marluxia said they were going to an extremely fancy restaurant tonight meaning that he would have to dress nicely. The blonde decided on wearing some nice black pants with a nice blue and grey striped long sleeve button up collared shirt. There was nothing he could do with his hair to make it look a little nicer so he didn't even try to bother with that mess. While he was debating on whether to wear a tie or not Axel walked in wearing jeans and a nice black and grey striped Hard Rock café polo shirt.

"Why you all dressed up?" The red head asked looking Roxas up and down. "You don't need to look so formal for the date."

"But Marluxia said it was a really expensive restaurant." The blonde frowned wondering why Axel was just wearing jeans and a polo shirt.

"So what?" Axel shrugged, "Just because it is expensive doesn't mean you have to dress all nice." He walked over to Roxas taking away the tie, "Go get changed into something a little more casual since we have some time."

"And if I don't want to change," Roxas frowned crossing his arms.

"Then we don't go." Axel stated, "I'm doing this for your own good. Believe me, you don't want to show up looking like that. Marluxia and Riku would never let you hear the end of it."

"But we are taking a limo to the restaurant." The blonde argued.

"So? It's not like we are going to a prom or something." The red head laughed. "Come on Roxie, go get changed into something different." Roxas sighed going through his closet once more finding something a little less formal. He knew he could never win an argument with Axel for some reason. He went into the bathroom and got changed into some dark blue jeans with a black and white checkered polo.

"Is that better?" Roxas asked as he came out of the bedroom.

"Much better." Axel smiled closing his phone. "Marluxia and Riku are almost here with their dates. Shall we go meet them?" Roxas nodded as he went with Axel to the gates holding hands. When they got there, Marluxia and Riku were just walking up with their dates. However, Roxas already knew both their dates more than he realized. Sora was holding hands with Riku and Larxene was holding hands with Marluxia. The three siblings had all known that they were going on dates the same night with someone from the Pride Land School, but none of them put anything together until now. Talk about three acts of stupidity.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so obviously it is a cliff hanger, but I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow at the latest. I'm already starting to work on it, but we'll have to see what happens tonight. And don't worry 'Taintedblood91' and 'demonluvr3261' I haven't forgotten about your requested chapter titles. It's just I've been planning this chapter for a while now, but I promise they will be coming.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Until my next installment. ~Byes.


	9. Ketchup and Mustard Don't Make Soup

**A/N:** Okay so this is for 'Taintedblood91' since I'm using the title she requested. I actually thought it was the perfect title for this chapter and I just loved the way it ended. I hope you like the chapter. ~Enjoy

* * *

**~9~**

**Ketchup and Mustard Doesn't Equal Soup**

The three siblings looked at each other in silence until Larxene started laughing. She was laughing so hard that she was crying and bent over pointing at Sora and Roxas. Roxas and Sora gave each other looks knowing full well that she was laughing at them because they were gay. They hadn't told anyone but each other because they knew that their sisters would have this reaction and neither of them got around to calling Cloud yet.

"All my brothers are gay!" Larxene managed to say between fits of laughter. "Our parents are going through a fit when they find out!"

"Shut up Larxene!" Roxas glared, "If you tell our parents then I will tell them that you are smoking and drinking!"

"Is that a threat squirt?" the elder blonde frowned taking a step closer to Roxas and bending down so that they were face to face. "Cause if it is you know that I don't take threats well. Want to reconsider?" The younger blonde just rolled his eyes not scared of his older sister in the slightest.

"Bring it on bitch" Roxas snarled, "But if any of this gets to our parents and Sora gets kicked out because of you. I will personally hunt you down and skin you alive like the worthless animal you are."

"Isn't that a little dark for you squirt?" Larxene asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're threatening me and Sora," the younger blonde glared, "and that is cause for drastic measures to be taken." Axel placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder while Marluxia did the same as they both tried to calm them down.

"I can get my car and we can so somewhere else tonight," Axel suggested as the younger blonde closed his eye trying to calm himself down.

"No," Roxas glared, "It's okay. Besides, you made reservations for six so we might as well go." He continued to glare at his older sister to tell her if she made one wrong move that he was going to hurt her. Axel and Marluxia just shrugged as the limo pulled up not really knowing what to do with the siblings. During the whole exchange Riku and Sora were just whispering to each other knowing full well not get in the middle of the argument. They got into the limo in silence as Marluxia and Larxene sat as far away from Axel, Roxas, Riku and Sora to avoid any further conflicts…for the time being. Roxas looked over at his twin not seeming to care about anything but being with Riku. He wondered how Sora could like someone like Riku unless he was like Axel, which he doubted. Then again, he learned not to judge people so quickly and even though he was kind of friends with Riku and Marluxia, Roxas had to admit, he still didn't know them very well. His blue eyes glanced over to Marluxia and Larxene making out in the back of the limo almost wanting to throw up at the sight. There was no doubt in his mind that the two deserved each other. After all, it was Marluxia that pushed his suitcase down the stairs his first day at school.

Roxas couldn't tell how long the ride was because he knew it must have felt longer because of the awkward feeling that only he seemed to be feeling. If watching Marluxia and Larxene was bad, it got much worse when Riku and Sora started to get all lovey dovey with each other making the younger blonde want to puke up rainbows, flowers and bunnies. (**1**) A groan escaped his lips as he hunched over resting his head in his hands wanting the night to be over with.

"Are you feeling okay?" Axel asked as he placed his hand on Roxas' back. "We can always go back to the school if you want." The younger blonde shook his head not wanting to leave Sora alone with Marluxia, Larxene or Riku. The red head let out a sigh as he pulled Roxas into a hug rubbing his shoulder to try and make him feel better. "I'm sorry, I didn't know this would happen."

"You don't need to apologize." Roxas sighed resting his head against Axel's chest, "It's not like you that Marluxia's and Riku's dates were my siblings." He risked a glance at his two siblings then wished he hadn't. There was no way he was going to be able to look any of them the same again…well maybe besides Marluxia and Larxene. He kept thinking about how tonight's events were so messed up on so many different levels. The only thing that would make this night worse was if they ran into Namine and Cloud on a date as well. Though he doubted that because Namine was at her school on the other side of town and Cloud was off at college doing god knows what.

The limo came to a stop and the driver opened the door for them to get out. Larxene, being the bitch she is, pushed he way out first because she thought she was better than everyone else in the limo. Axel and Roxas ended up being the last two out because neither of them cared and Roxas was just trying to calm himself. The blonde looked up at the sign that read, 'Neverland Club and Restaurant' knowing that this was a place that celebrities went to and only a select few were allowed in. They entered the restaurant and were escorted to their table on the second floor overlooking the dance floor.

"Wow," Larxene beamed, "I feel like a celebrity being here." She looked over the railing to see if she could see any celebrities on the dance floor that she knew. Her face turned sour when she didn't spot any celebrities to her liking wishing that someone like Brad Pitt or Orlando Bloom were present but knew neither of them were in Japan. Roxas just rolled his eyes trying to avoid looking over at his twin still acting all lovey dovey with Riku. He had to admit however, that they did seem to look happy and that's all that should really matter. Feeling weird watching Sora and Riku, Roxas turned his attention to the menu to see what they had to offer. He didn't even get past the first appetizer because he noticed the price before anything else.

"Axel," the younger blonde whispered as he leaned over to the red head. "I can't order anything that expensive."

"Of course you can," Axel laughed, "It's not like any of us are paying for this. Riku's dad owns the place so we get the special VIP treatment." The blonde dared to glance over at Riku, again, wishing he hadn't because now Sora and the silver haired boy were past lovey dovey and now making out. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Will you all just get a room already!?" Roxas shouted as he left the table and storming off to try and find the bathroom. It wasn't just watching Sora and Riku make out that made him upset, but the fact that the two of them seemed like they were soul mates even though this was the first time they'd officially met. The bathroom door slammed into the wall as the blonde entered making the banging noise echo throughout the empty bathroom. He went to the sink and just stared down at it wondering what Axel was thinking right now. The door to the bathroom opened making the blonde look up thinking it was Axel, but it wasn't. It was just some drunk long haired blonde with a creepy looking face. Getting a weird feeling Roxas decided it was best to leave before anything bad happened. Roxas was walking to the door when the guy stepped into his path with a smirk on his face.

"Where you going cutie?" The older blonde male asked leaning over Roxas. The man was so close that Roxas could smell the strongest stench of alcohol almost making him drunk from the just the smell alone. "I haven't seen you hear before."

"No," Roxas frowned wanting to leave and go back to his table. "I'm here with my boyfriend on a date. Now if you'll excuse me I should be getting back to him." He tried to walk past the man, but the man grabbed his arm roughly causing the younger blonde to wince in pain.

"I think he won't mind if I steal you away for a bit." The older blonde smirked landing him a glare from Roxas.

"Let go of me," Roxas sternly stated getting angry with the drunken bastard. The older blonde was going to say something, but was interrupted by a fist slamming into his face. The younger blonde just looked at the man lying on the ground confused as to what just happened.

"Are you okay?" the blonde heard the familiar deep voice that could only belong to Axel. He looked up at Axel then back at the man on the floor and nodded. "Come on, let's leave."

"Leave?" Roxas asked as he followed the red head out of the bathroom towards the exit of the restaurant.

"You obviously don't feel comfortable here with your siblings." Axel sighed as they exited the restaurant. The blonde looked down feeling a bit upset that he was ruining their night just because he didn't like seeing his siblings with Marluxia and Riku. His blue eyes watched Axel take out his phone as he called for a cab to come pick them up.

"I'm sorry," Roxas said looking down in shame. Axel was obviously frustrated with him from the look on his face when they were leaving the restaurant and when he was making his phone call a few seconds ago. He was expecting the red head to yell at him or tell what a horrible boyfriend he was, but that wasn't what came.

"What are you sorry for?" Axel asked putting a finger under Roxas' chin to slowly life his face up. Roxas looked into Axel's beautiful green eyes then looked away.

"You must hate me right now." Roxas grudgingly stated kicking at a pebble on the ground.

"I'm not angry with you." The red head smiled as he wrapped one of his arms around the blonde and pulling him close. "I'm just upset because things didn't work out too well tonight. But we can make our own dinner at home and have a romantic evening by ourselves." Roxas laughed at the thought of what a romantic evening with Axel would be if they cooked their own food. He didn't even know how they were going to do that when they didn't have a kitchen, but he was sure that the crazy red head had something in mind. The blonde looked up at Axel seeming pleased that he got a laugh. The cab pulled up and they got in feeling much better that they were leaving.

"Thank you," Roxas blushed leaning on Axel's shoulder.

"For what?" Axel asked after telling the driver where to go.

"For being you." The blonde said figuring it was the best way to sum everything up. No matter what the situation Axel always seemed to make him feel better and that was probably the thing he loved most. He heard Axel laugh as he looked out the window at everything outside in a blur.

"Well," the red head chuckled, "I guess I should thank you for being you as well." Roxas sat up so he could look at Axel with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked, "I don't even know why you still even put up with me." He admitted looking away in shame. It seemed that he did nothing but cause stupid arguments making him doubt if he was even worthy to be with Axel anymore.

"But that's what makes you, you." Axel smiled as his kissed Roxas' cheek making him blush. "I wouldn't want you to be any other way."

"Even if ketchup and mustard don't make soup?" Roxas asked waiting to hear the red head's laugh. He heard Axel laugh and smiled.

"Who said ketchup and mustard can't make soup?" Axel laughed as he leaned over to Roxas with a smile. "When you're the mustard and I'm the ketchup, there is nothing we can't make." Their lips met as they kissed for the first time.

* * *

**A/N: 1-** Okay so this is how I feel when Sora goes all disney and gay. XD but besides that I could totally see Riku and Sora getting like that. ^^;; don't ask

Okay that's it for the footnotes. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Until my next installment. ~Byes


	10. Burn, Baby, Burn

**A/N:** I am sorry it took so long to update, but remember that I just started my new job and I go to school as well. This leaves me little time to write anymore. Also, This chapter is a little dramatic, but it ends happy so don't get crazy okay! For some reason this title made me think of this. Don't ask....really, don't. This chapter title is for 'demonluvr3261' Anyways, yeah. I hope you like the chapter and hopefully I'll be able to update soon. ~Enjoy

* * *

**~10~**

**Burn, Baby, Burn**

_Roxas looked up at Axel after he had broken off the kiss. He didn't know why, but there was a sudden fear in his eyes that he didn't understand. The next thing he knew Axel unbuckled his seatbelt and threw himself onto the bewildered blonde. That was when Roxas turned his head slightly to the right and noticed the headlights coming directly at them from the driver's side. He knew everything in reality was happening incredibly fast, but for him everything was in slow motion. He saw how the right side (__**1**__) of the taxi was pushed in completely, hitting the driver, surely killing him on the spot, and the other vehicle a semi truck because the top of the taxi was also caving in on them pinning the red head and blonde together. In that moment everything just froze as if it was a still shot from a movie of the horrors of being inside the car of an accident. The blonde looked up at Axel now covered in blood. Whose it was? He didn't know but it was most definitely the red head's. There were cuts all over Axel's body and it looked as if his left arm was pinned between the metal from the roof and the metal that caved in on the right side. Their bodies were so close together that it left the blonde no room to move, but he could feel Axel's warm breath on the left side of his neck signaling that he was still alive. They were both alive, but there wasn't a doubt in the blonde's mind that Axel needed serious medical attention. Roxas winced as he tried to move only to come face to face with the tire of the semi truck that had hit them. _

"_Axel!" Roxas screamed hoping the red head was still conscious, but he didn't get a reply. There were only two reasons the blonde could think of as to the reason why Axel didn't respond. One, something hit a major artery causing a great deal of blood loss on top of the rest of the blood. If this was true, then the red head would be dead in a matter of minutes. Two, the caved in part of the roof had knocked him unconscious and could be either really serious, or close to nothing. He knew there might be other reasons for Axel's unconscious state, but those were the only two that he could come up with at the moment. Trying to wiggle his way free without moving the giant on top of him too much, the blonde managed to unbuckle his own seat belt that he just now realized was digging into his skin. He tried to move again, but stopped when he heard the sounds of an ambulance approach. They must have been close to a hospital for them to arrive so fast or they had been there longer than he thought. He could hear muffled voices, but couldn't make out anything they were saying. A bright light was shined through the broken window of left side of the taxi as shadows of the rescue workers looked in. There were more muffled voices before the left door was ripped off and a person climbed inside the already small space. He could see the man's lips move, but again, nothing but muted words. _

_Roxas felt himself pulled out of the remains of the taxi and gently set onto a stretcher. He struggled to sit up to see them pull Axel out, but hands kept pushing him down mumbling things he couldn't understand. There were the sounds of another ambulance coming from somewhere as he still struggled against the hands holding him down. He had to know the condition Axel was in and they weren't letting him making him angry. The anger slowly disappeared as black spots formed around his vision meaning they probably sedated him. His head tilted to the side as the last image he saw was Axel on another stretcher with an oxygen mask and medical people all around him. Then, everything went black._

**~0~**

Roxas bolted straight up and out of breath because of the horrible nightmare he just had. _'It had to be a nightmare!'_ he told himself still in shock of the overwhelming detail. His blue eyes blinked a few time now trying to focus on what was happening now. Instead of seeing his dorm, he saw blank white walls that could only mean one thing. His nightmare had been real. A sudden pain shot through his arm drawing his attention to it being bandaged from his shoulder down to his wrist. In his other hand was an I.V. probably to help with the pain. He didn't remember being hurt during the accident because all of his attention had been on Axel. The blonde's breath came to a halt as he remembered the image before he blacked out.

"Axel…" Roxas breathed looking around the not so empty hospital room. In the chair next to the bed, Sora was fast asleep and still in the clothes from the night they had gone out on the triple date. The blonde figured it was because it was still that same night and the accident had only occurred a few hours ago. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips knowing that Sora had probably been there almost the whole time. He had almost forgotten about Axel until Kairi ran through the door followed by angry shouts from doctors and nurses. Their blue eyes met, one holding fear, the other holding some form of relief. Sora yawned and stretched breaking off the stare between Roxas and Kairi. The maroon haired girl looked down allowing her hair to serve as a curtain trying to hide the fact she was crying. The brunette looked at Kairi with a confused expression before looking over to bed to see that his twin had woken up.

"Roxas!" Sora shouted completely forgetting about the crying girl by the door. He embraced his twin in a gentle hug and the blonde could tell he was crying. Roxas gave Sora a small smile to get him to calm down so he could talk to Kairi. If anything, she would know about her brother's condition.

"Kairi…" Roxas whispered almost afraid to ask, but the need to know crushed any fear he had. "Is Axel okay?" He watched as the girl slowly came over to the bed without ever looking up. The blonde knew that it couldn't be good if she was this upset. "Please tell me he's okay." He almost begged wanting this to all be some kind of prank that the red head pulled, but he knew, deep down, it wasn't. Their blue eyes met once more and he could see that she had been crying before she came here. The girl looked away so she could close her eyes and take in a deep breath.

"He's still in critical condition." Kairi spoke softly and slowly. "They said they can't determine the outcome just yet and they are doing their best. Mother is the doctor in charge of this hospital and is in there with the best doctors even though she isn't supposed to really be, but even then…" There were a few cracks in her voice as she tried to fight back more tears. Roxas looked at Kairi before looking down at the white sheets that covered his lap. He knew this had all been his fault because if they didn't leave early this wouldn't have happened. If only he had put up with his siblings for a little longer Axel wouldn't be in the condition he was in. The blonde's gripped at the white sheets fighting back the angry tears directed at himself. He should have known that it was too good to be true and his terrible luck would catch up to him. He looked back at Kairi about to apologize when Reno came storming in followed by the angry shouts of doctors.

"He's going to be okay!" Reno shouted as he strode over to wrap his little sister into a hug. "Don't worry so much Kai. You know Axel is a tough one. It would take more than just an accident to kill him." The older red head gave his little sister a reassuring smile and a kiss on the forehead.

"So he's okay?" Roxas asked at least happy that his boyfriend/dorm mate wasn't knocking on death's door any longer. Reno looked up finally realizing that the blonde was no longer sleeping greeting him with a smile.

"Yeah," Reno grinned as he poked Roxas' nose. "And don't go blaming yourself because there was no way that you could have stopped this from happening. It wasn't like you two were driving drunk or anything. In fact, neither of you were driving." The blonde was about to argue, but the older red head put up his finger demanding silence. "Axel would agree and when he wakes up he'll tell you."

"I agree," Sora piped in, "Everyone is at fault one way or another. I'm sure part of it is my fault for making you feel awkward. Larxene even feels bad and made a cover story for us last night, but everyone is busy today except me. Besides, I couldn't leave last night. You're my twin." Roxas looked at his twin in shock knowing full well that Larxene would normally never try and help them. He also realized that it was probably no longer Friday, but Saturday instead.

"I want to see Axel," Roxas demanded figuring he wasn't going to win the argument that it was his fault.

"You can't yo," Reno frowned, "You need to get better first and no one is allowed to see him just yet." Roxas closed his eyes letting out a soft sigh recognizing that once again he wouldn't be able to win this argument. He really wanted to see Axel and tell him he was sorry for everything despite everyone telling him it wasn't his fault. Dr. Fair walked in wearing her normal clothing instead of a lab coat that doctors are normally seen in. She saw Roxas was up and gave him a bright smile as she walked over to his bed.

"I'm glad you're alright honey," Dr. Fair smiled as she checked the blonde's right arm. "You should be able to leave tomorrow, but I want you to take a day or two off from school. I already arranged it with the school and your family that you'll be staying with us during that time." Roxas just gave the red haired woman a curious look before looking over at Sora.

"Mom and Dad thought it would be a good idea since Dr. Fair is a doctor after all." Sora explained. "That and they say they're too busy to keep an eye on you. You know how our parents are." Roxas nodded in agreement knowing exactly how their parents were.

"Speaking of keeping an eye on children," Dr. Fair grinned looking over at her two children. "You do know that only family is supposed to be allowed in here at this time."

"We are family though!" Kairi argued putting her hands on her hips, "He might as well be our brother-in-law!" The comment made Roxas turn bright red not knowing what to say to such a statement.

"Yeah mom!" Reno agreed with his sister, "He's family yo!" Dr. Fair gave both Kairi and Reno a stern look as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I agree," Dr. Fair said, "but we are not family on paper and rules are rules. Just because you're the children of the head doctor doesn't mean you can do whatever you please."

"Rules were meant to be broken." Sora laughed, "If they want to be in here we don't mind." Roxas couldn't help but laugh at this knowing that Sora always broke the rules in their family. Mrs. Fair smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay fine," she said finally giving in and turning to her two children. "You can go see Axel in a few hours," she then turned back to Roxas, "And you can go see him tomorrow."

"Why can't I see him today?" Roxas whined because it didn't seem fair.

"You need to rest," Dr. Fair smiled kissing the blonde's forehead. She looked him over still seeing he was upset. "I'll make you a deal." She said sitting down at the foot of his bed, "If you stay in this room for today without trying to go see Axel I will let you stay in his room until you have to go back to school. Do we have a deal?" Roxas frowned at the fact that Dr. Fair seemed to know he was planning on going to Axel's room whether he was allowed to or not. He thought about his options and figured her deal was a good offer. Of course, she did say he had to stay in his room only for today so the moment it turned midnight he could go to Axel's room.

"We have a deal." The blonde smiled agreeing to her contract.

"Good," Dr. Fair smiled, "Now you need to get your rest and anyone," she paused to look over at Kairi and Reno, "who wishes to stay in this room must be quiet. Do I make myself clear?" Kairi, Reno and Sora all nodded not wanting to get her angry. The red haired doctor accepted this as an agreement before leaving Roxas' hospital room.

"How am I supposed to sleep with all of you in here?" Roxas frowned looking at his three visitors.

"She said that you had to rest not sleep," Kairi grinned. "So just lie down and relax."

"We can turn on the TV!" Sora exclaimed happily. Roxas nodded and his twin turned on the television as Spoungbob Squarepants appeared on the screen. No one seemed to disapprove so they all sat there and watched the marathon until Kairi and Reno left to go see their brother. Roxas had listened closely and heard that Axel was in room 44 on the same floor. Sora and Roxas continued to watch the marathon until Sora had to leave around eight because of their parents. Namine and Larxene had tagged along as well and argued they wanted to stay for a least a half an hour. Their parents said that they all needed to go to bed early so they could attend church tomorrow morning. It was funny that Roxas had completely forgotten about church since he started attending his new school, but it didn't bother him. He watched his family leave him in the silent hospital room by himself. Glancing at the clock that read 20:15, he let out a sigh as he continued to watch Spoungbob for another three hours and forty five minutes.

The moment the clock's red numbers changed to read midnight, Roxas slid off the right side of his bed and grabbed his I.V. rack that was on wheels. As silently as possible he cracked open the door so he could make sure the coast was clear. Thankfully the nurse at the desk had her back turned to him and seemed to be listening to her iPod. He opened the door and scanned the area once more before exiting his room. His blue eyes looked at the numbers next to the door reading 38 meaning Axel's room had to be close by. He tip-toed to his right away from the desk the nurse was sitting at continuing to read the numbers next to each door. It was a miracle that he was going in the right direction and Axel's room wasn't close to the nurse's desk. '

The blonde counted as he came to a halt in front of room 44's door. Taking in a deep breath, he gently pushed the door open to see a sleeping Axel on the bed wrapped in a bunch of bandages. The blonde closed the door and walked as quickly as possible over to the red head's bed. He looked Axel over now that he was closer realizing his left arm was in a cast, his right shoulder was bandaged and his forehead also had bandages around it. A tear fell onto the white sheets letting the blonde know he was crying. He closed his eyes wishing this had never happened anad that they were back in their dorm laughing together. Something touched his face wiping away his tears, but he didn't make anything of it. It was probably just his imagination playing tricks on him.

"Why are you crying?" the soft voice of Axel said. Roxas opened his eyes and was now looking into the green eyes he loved. The red head smiled as he continued to wipe the rest of Roxas' tears away with his right hand. The blonde wrapped his hands around Axel's hand happy he was awake.

"I'm sorry." Roxas cried softly feeling new tears run down his cheeks.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." Axel winced as he tried to sit up to give the blonde a hug.

"Don't," Roxas said shaking his head as he placed a gentle hand on the red head's chest to ease him back down. "You're going to hurt yourself even more." Axel let out a frustrated sigh, but lied back down anyways.

"It's not your fault Roxie," Axel smiled trying to keep Roxas from crying more.

"It is though…" Roxas paused lowering his head so his forehead rested gently on his hands wrapped around Axel's. "You got hurt because you protected me. All I have is a few cuts and bruises."

"If I didn't…" Axel started then paused to take in a deep breath, "you would have been killed…" Roxas looked up at and back into Axel's eyes.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked, "How would you know that?" He just heard a soft chuckle missing some kind of joke.

"I calculated it in my head," the red head admitted causing Roxas to become annoyed.

"Well sorry I'm not some super genius that can calculate the outcome of a car accident in a matter of seconds!" Roxas blurted out in anger that only made Axel laugh. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry," Axel chuckled, "You're just so cute when you get angry." Roxas' eyebrows furrowed together in frustration because he knew he couldn't hit Axel without hurting him more.

"You're lucky you're injured or else you would be getting hit right now." Roxas retorted.

"Those words hurt more. They burn, baby, burn." Axel pouted causing Roxas to laugh. By the time they fell asleep, Roxas was curled up next to Axel, both with smiles on their faces. (**2**)

* * *

**A/N:** **1-** Remember they are in Japan so the driver sits on the right side not the left side.

**2-** Okay, I had to even though it probably would be really hard to do in real life.... XD

I'm sorry if the chapter has mistakes in it I wrote it rather quickly since I have little time. If you catch any errors please point them out and I'll fix them. The next chapter will be for 'Edo-kun's Angel' and for the person that requested the title 'This summer feels like winter' I will probably use that later on when it eventually does get to summer....maybe... if it lasts that long. It might be the epilogue title or something. I have yet to decide. On that note, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Until my next installment. ~Byes.


	11. Horror Movies and Pickles

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update, but I was able to update faster than predicted. XD YAY! There might be some errors though since I didn't really go over it, but if you find any just let me know. XD I hope you like the chapter. The title is for 'Edo-kun's Angel'. ~Enjoy

* * *

**~11~**

**Horror Movies and Pickles**

Thursday

Roxas let out a sigh as he woke to an empty room feeling more alone than ever. He had returned to school the previous day, but the absence of Axel had made life seem a little dull. The memory of Sunday morning flashed into his head remembering how angry Dr. Fair had been when she found Axel and Roxas asleep together. It wasn't that she was angry at them, just more scared that they had injured themselves further and due to some miracle they didn't. He had stayed with Axel for as long as they would allow before going home with the Fair family. Again, they treated him like he was part of the family already and pranks had started back up. Kairi and Roxas seemed to make a good team against Zack and Reno, but at the end of the day it was Mr. and Dr. Fair that won the prank war. Monday and Tuesday Dr. Fair took Roxas to work with her so he could talk to Axel until her shift was over. However, now he was alone in their dorm wishing Friday night had never happened even if it had been their first kiss. He glanced over at the empty bed next to his before getting ready for school.

It had almost been a week since the accident had happened but everyone was still talking about it since Roxas had just returned to school the day before. Roxas took his seat at the table where Demyx and Zexion were sitting. He was grateful that they didn't pester him about him accident with the only question being if he was alright. Demyx looked like he was about to say something when he went silent looking at something behind the blonde with wide eyes. Roxas didn't need to turn around to see what had silenced Demyx because Riku and Marluxia sat on either side of him.

"How's the arm?" Riku asked taking a seat on the blonde's right. The single injury that Roxas had received was twenty stitches in his right arm. Nothing compared to the list of horrible injuries Axel had from the accident.

"Fine…" Roxas sighed giving both Riku and Marluxia a questioning look. "Why are you sitting here anyways?" He was afraid to know the answer to his own question when Marluxia and Riku just laughed.

"Axel, Larxene," Marluxia started.

"and Sora," Riku interrupted.

"Requested that we keep an eye on you." Marluxia finished. "You really think that everyone just chose to leave you alone after they heard you and Axel were a thing?" He responded to the blonde's bewildered look.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas frowned remembering when everyone was following him so they could get a chance to rape him or something.

"Axel was always protecting you." Riku answered with a smile. "He knew you wouldn't like to know you were still being followed so he protected you in the shadow or something of that sort. However, that isn't something we are good at so we are making it known not to mess with you by sitting with you during breakfast, lunch and probably dinner." The last statement made the blonde groan not wanting to have two body guards following him everywhere just because people wanted to rape him. He hated the idea because it constantly reminded him of how weak he was and that there were crazy people at this school thinking of him in ways he didn't want them to.

"Don't worry," Riku laughed knowing exactly the reason for the blonde's distress. "It's only for today and tomorrow and then this weekend you are spending it with Axel's family."

"Why am I hearing this from you?" Roxas sighed debating on whether the two were just playing a prank on him or not.

"Axel texted you this morning but you didn't answer so he asked us to tell you." Marluxia commented as he took a bite of his croissant. Roxas took out his phone to check for messages, there were 19 missed texts. Flipping it open he began reading the 19 missed messages from Axel most of them were him complaining that Roxas never answered his phone. His blue eyes narrowed as his expression turned sour getting annoyed that he texted him 19 times and only one message had been important. The first message said that Reno was picking him up tonight and taking him to the house since that was where Axel was now. It ended with Axel telling him that he was going to be staying the weekend as well since he didn't like the idea of him being alone. Roxas couldn't disagree since he didn't feel safe without Axel there at night. For all he knew the horny boys at this school could have gotten a copy of the key and come in during the night. The thought made him shiver as he closed his phone not bothering to text Axel back since it would take him forever.

"Not going to text him back?" Marluxia asked looking amused for some reason.

"I can't text that fast." Roxas admitted, "Not to mention I have a piece of crap phone." Marluxia only responded with an 'hmm' before pulling out his Iphone to text someone. Roxas had a feeling it was Axel or Larxene. This was when he realized Riku was texting someone as well with a mischievous smile. He knew better than to ask because he really didn't want to know the answer. Knowing his luck Riku was texting Sora and were planning to do something they weren't supposed to. The bell rang signaling they had to get to their first period making Roxas cringe. He was extremely behind in math and nothing ever made sense to him in that class. With a heavy sigh escaping his lips, Roxas got up and begrudgingly started toward his math class.

**~0~**

The moment fourth period ended Roxas' phone went off. He dug it out from his pocket to look at the caller I.D. to see Axel's name there. Knowing the red head would continue to call if he didn't answer, he flipped his phone open and answered.

"What do you want now?" Roxas answered not in a good mood from all the homework he was going to have to make-up most of it being math his most dreaded subject.

"I think you just ripped my heart out," Axel replied ending it with a small whimper. "I can't call my boyfriend just because I miss him? Don't you love me?" Roxas would have loved to smack the red head, but he couldn't for two reasons. One, he wasn't there. Two, even if he was there, he was injured.

"No, I hate you like the annoying gum stuck to the bottom of my shoe." Roxas retorted getting annoyed with Axel always being so dramatic. For the biggest bully in school, he was such a crybaby sometimes even though the blonde knew it was all an act.

"So cold," Axel cried. Roxas could see the fake tears forming in the corner of the red head's green eyes and couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Why do you laugh? I'm on my death bed and you are turning into an ice princess."

"Tell me what you want or I'm hanging up." Roxas threatened wanting to end the conversation as quickly as possible since he knew everyone was listening.

"I wanted to tell you to bring your homework." The red head replied. "I know you're probably ripping out your hair with all the math homework you have to make up. I don't want you to be bald by the time you come visit me tonight."

"You should be resting," Roxas sighed even though he would like some help with his math homework. Axel always knew how to explain it so he actually understood it.

"But you're homework is resting," Axel complained. "My homework isn't. Besides, I know you want the help and I don't want you to get kicked out of school. I'd miss you." The blonde's face heated up from the last sentence making him hide his face behind his history book.

"You have to promise that you'll rest afterwards then," Roxas demanded sending glares to all the people watching him.

"Don't worry!" Axel exclaimed happily, "I'll sleep like a log after you and I have a crazy night…" Roxas hung up not wanting to hear the end of that sentence. Even though he hung up, he could feel the heat spreading like a wildfire across his face just thinking about how the red head was going to end the statement. He felt his phone vibrate in his hand indicating he had a text message that was most likely from Axel. His blue eyes looked at the screen seeing the message was from Axel, but he was thankful he didn't call back. He pushed a button so he could read the text message. It said: _I was going to say watching movies. I don't know what was going through your dirty head, but if you want we can do both. I'm just kidding. Bring a movie over so we can watch it! ~Love Axel._ The blonde let out a sigh as he made his way to the cafeteria to eat lunch with Zexion, Demyx, Riku and Marluxia. He didn't talk to any of them because he was thinking of what movie he could bring over that they could watch actually looking forward to his evening with Axel.

**~0~**

After school Roxas rushed to his dorm to pick up the movie he chose before darting to the front gates waiting for Reno who was picking him up. When he got there, Reno was already there leaning on the hood of Axel's black Mercedes 550 smoking a cigarette.

"You're going to die of lung cancer," Roxas stated watching Reno giving him a shrug with a smile.

"So I've been told." Reno replied opening the car door to the driver's side. Roxas got in on the passenger side feeling a bit nervous for some reason. Reno seemed to be able to sense the blonde's tension because he laughed.

"Don't worry," the blue eyed red head smiled, "If we were in a car accident in this baby it wouldn't be that bad. Mercedes are built like tanks yo."

"I think I'm more afraid of your driving." Roxas admitted holding onto the sides of the seat. He had heard various stories about Reno's driving and was seriously afraid to see it firsthand. It wasn't just Axel, Kairi and Zack that said he was a horrible driver, but also their parents. Not only that, but Reno did get into a car accident at the beginning of the school year.

"I'm not that bad," Reno pouted. "So I've had a few accidents, so what? Shit happens yo."

"Just hurry up and drive." Roxas groaned wanting to get it over and done with like pulling out a splinter. Reno hit the gas and peeled out of the school much to the blonde's discomfort. Roxas was never so happy in his life to be on solid ground when they arrived at the Fair's house. He felt like the kid in 'The Pacifier' when she jumped out of the minivan screaming 'land!'

"Not so bad?" Reno asked the glaring blonde.

"Not so bad if you enjoy escaping death every two seconds." Roxas retorted bolting into the house and up to Axel's room. He didn't even bother knocking knowing the idiot red head was expecting him. Said red head was sitting on his bed reading a book the size of a dictionary. His green eyes glanced over at the door spotting Roxas causing him to smile.

"Did you bring your homework and the movie?" Axel asked setting the book down on the floor.

"What are you reading?" The blonde asked curiously. "A science text book?"

"Nope," Axel grinned picking the book back up showing off the cover, "The Tale of Genji."

"Why in god's name would you read such a monstrosity?" Roxas gawked. He loved to read and all, but he would never read something so dense. It was just boring.

"I think it is great!" the red head laughed, "This guy sleeps with a different woman almost every chapter."

"But you're gay…" Roxas questioned raising an eyebrow. "So do you imagine him sleeping with a different man instead or what? Seriously, I wonder about you sometimes." He just shook his head taking out his math book and the two movies he chose to bring over.

"What movies did you bring?" Axel asked curiously holding out his hand as the blonde handed them to him. His green eyes widened as he looked at the titles of two horror movies, something that completely terrified him. "H-Horror movies?" he stuttered, his eyes wide with fear.

"Don't tell me your scared," Roxas frowned crossing his arms. It was hard for him to imagine someone like Axel to be terrified of horror movies. He would have pegged him to be someone that loved horror movies for the gore.

"I couldn't even watch the third Harry Potter movie because the dementors scared me so much." Axel admitted looking away in shame.

"Seriously?" the blonde snickered, "You're such a baby. Some tough guy you are."

"Hey!" the red head pouted, "It's not my fault that Zack played evil pranks on me after we watched horror movies!" Roxas just laughed as he sat down next to Axel giving him a soft kiss.

"Don't worry," Roxas teased, "I'll protect you from the big bad dementors and ghosts. It will be me returning the favor of you protecting me from all the horny boys at school."

"Do we really have to watch Paranormal Activities?" Axel pouted, "I heard it is really scary. I won't be able to sleep for a week if not more."

"What if I stay the night tonight?" the blonde suggested not wanting to be alone in their dorm again.

"Are you scared that they are going to rape you?" the red head teased this time. He watched the blonde's blue eyes widen just at the thought causing Axel to laugh. "You can stay the night. That way neither of us has to fear anything." He ruffled the blonde's hair.

"So want to watch Paranormal Activities?" Roxas grinned watching Axel look at the DVD debating whether or not to agree.

"What about your math homework?" Axel asked trying to avoid watching the horror movie.

"I don't have to turn it in until Monday." Roxas smiled, "So let's watch the movie and relax." He kissed the red head's nose, "I promised I'll protect you." He laughed as he got up and put the movie in the DVD player before going back to sit on the bed by Axel. Resting his head gently against the red head's shoulder, he was about to hit the play button when Axel stopped him.

"I want some pickles to munch on," the red head requested.

"Pickles?" Roxas questioned, "Are you just trying to stall?"

"No," Axel sighed, "I just need something to munch on during a movie." The blonde rolled his eyes, but went down stairs to get some pickles. That was how they spent their night, with horror movies and pickles.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I just watched paranormal activities. XD I don't have much to say about this chapter besides the fact that I like the idea of Axel being a complete pansy when it comes to horror movies. Why i could see that? I have no idea, but I like it. The next chapter will be for 'theswisswereright' and titled 'Too-Bright Stars and New Scars.' I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Until my next installment. ~Byes


	12. Too Bright Stars and Brand New Scars

**A/N: **I know it took me a while to update, but again. I am writing 'the HeX Factor' and 'the last of the void war' as well. I really shouldn't be working on three stories at once, but I just can't help myself. Due to popular request, I brought the creepy blonde back...yes, it is Vexen and yes, I do read all the PMs that you send to me. XD So he is back for this chapter, maybe later when Axel is beating the crap out of him. This chapter title is from 'theswisswereright' I hope you like the chapter. ~Enjoy

* * *

**~12~**

**Too-Bright Stars and Brand New Scars**

Wednesday

Axel had to miss almost two weeks of school mainly because his mother was a doctor and she knew he wouldn't rest at school so she kept him at home. During those two weeks Zack would pick Roxas up from school every day so he could be with Axel and away from the horny boys at the school. Zack would pick him up now because the blonde refused to ever get in a car with Reno driving after Thursday. There was a reason why Axel's twin had three car accidents on his record already and Roxas didn't want to be in another car accident so shortly after his first one. The blonde would stay over each night and Zack would drive him back to school each morning. He said they didn't have to do it every day, but Zack said it wasn't a problem because the high school was on the way to his college.

Today, though, instead of Zack driving him back this morning Axel was. Roxas was glad that Axel was going to be as school again since having Marluxia and Riku follow him practically everywhere was driving him nuts. He was glad that they were protecting him, but he felt it was a little too much. It wasn't like he was a celebrity that needed twenty four hour protection or something; he was just a normal teenager. His blue eyes looked over at the red head driving with a smile on his face. He couldn't tell why the red head was so happy about going back to school because Roxas knew if he had just missed two weeks of school he wouldn't be happy. All the homework that would be waiting for him would probably send him to an early grave if he was in Axel's shoes, but he knew Axel was extremely smart so missing two weeks probably would be nothing. He envied the red head because everything came so easily to him where other people, like himself, had to work extra hard to get there. Axel's green eyes glanced over at the worried looking blonde.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked. "You don't look too happy knowing that I'll be back at school today. Did I do something to upset you?" Roxas looked into his green eyes shaking his head. The only time he was angry with Axel was when they were in the middle of their prank wars, but even then he was never really angry.

"No," Roxas sighed, "It's just I was thinking about how missing two weeks of school would be nothing for you. If I was in your shoes I would probably just drop out or dig myself an early grave trying to catch up." He paused and took a deep breath. "I guess I should tell you that I'm a little jealous." The red head let out a deep laugh as he pinched the blonde's cheek.

"That's cute," the red head chuckled causing Roxas to turn red.

"It's not funny or cute!" Roxas stuttered only causing Axel to laugh harder. "I mean, you could have anyone and you choose me! I'm not even close to being as smart as you." A long finger touched his lips warning him to be quiet.

"Roxie," Axel smiled, "I already told you. I love you for the way you are. Besides, I'm really not all that smart. I study just as much as everyone else does. I've just learned to master skim reading and studying what the teachers are looking for. That is all school really is, but things are different once we graduate. I'm sure that you'll do much better after graduating than I will." The blonde looked at him baffled at what he just heard. There was no way that he would ever be able to surpass Axel and wondered why the red head thought otherwise.

"How can you say you're not smart?" Roxas asked in shock, "If you weren't smart then you wouldn't be able to help me with my math homework or any other subject that might have me stumped. You're not just smart, you're a genius."

"Genius?" Axel laughed raising an eyebrow, "I wouldn't say that, but I'm glad you think I'm one." He smiled causing the blonde to look away with a blush. The red head always made him feel that way even with the slightest smile his stomach would turn to knots. They pulled up to the school and into the parking lot. Axel wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist before leaning over to give him a kiss. The moment their lips met Roxas felt like he was melting and nothing else even mattered. His hands moved on their own, sliding up Axel's muscular chest up to his shoulders. He felt disappointed when the red head broke off the kiss, but realized why soon after. Everyone's eyes were on them causing his face to burn a brighter red than Axel's hair. He hid his face away in Axel's arms feeling the red head laugh softly.

"We can continue this after school." The red head suggested tightening his hold on the blonde. He knew how easily embarrassed Roxas got about everything because he was still getting used to it. He felt the blonde's head move up and down against his chest as he nodded. Releasing Roxas from his hug he gave him one last peck on the lips before heading off to class. "I'll see you after school!" He waved with his good arm giving Roxas a smile. Roxas returned the smile as he waved back and turned to run to his class so he wouldn't be late. Everything was back to normal. Marluxia and Riku were no longer escorting him everywhere and were no longer sitting with him during lunch. He could talk to Demyx and Zexion without having to worry about what he said around Marluxia and Riku.

Afterschool Roxas ran to his dorm, never before wanting to be there more than now. He wanted to be with Axel alone without worrying about Kairi, Zack or Reno barging in on them at the most convenient moments. However, when he opened the door to their dorm the red head was nowhere to be found. With a heavy sigh Roxas sat down on his bed hoping Axel would be there soon. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket so he pulled it out to see a text message from Axel. He flipped his phone open and hit the button that said 'read'. Axel's text message appeared on the little screen reading, '_Sorry Roxie, I won't be back until late because all my teachers want to talk to me about catching up. I promise I'll make it up to you. ~Love Axel. P.S. don't fall asleep before I get back, I have a surprise for you.'_ Roxas wanted to be angry with him, but he couldn't. He knew that Axel would keep his promise and make it up to him just like he always did. To pass the time he pulled out his homework to work on glancing at the door every so often wishing Axel would come back early, but he didn't.

When Roxas had finished all his homework, including math, his blue eyes found the clock reading 20:15. He hadn't eaten dinner yet could feel his stomach grumble at the thought of food. Axel hadn't contacted him as to when he was getting back so the blonde wrote a little note saying, _'Axel, I went to the cafeteria to get some food before it closes at 20:30. I will be back soon. ~Love Roxas.' _The blonde left the note on Axel's nightstand before grabbing his keys and I.D. card and leaving the dorm room. He made his way down the stairs, out the door and halfway up the hill until he ran into a group of students he knew were a year ahead of him. One, however, he recognized the blonde man the club, the night of the accident. His blue eyes widened in fear about to let out a scream, but couldn't as someone behind him covered his mouth with their large hand holding a cloth. He tried to struggle his way free, but there was some kind of chemical on the cloth over his mouth causing him to slowly lose consciousness. _'Axel…'_ was the last thought he remembered before blacking out.

**~0~**

Roxas opened his eyes with a groan feeling like he was getting up from a horrible dream, but he knew not to think that. The last time he thought that it was just a dream…it had all been real, so he knew being taken by the group of older students was probably real as well. He looked around taking in the surroundings before realizing his wrists are tied to the headboard of the bed he was on. Panic started to bubble in his stomach as he tried to make out the face of his captor while struggling with his bindings.

"Let me go!" Roxas demanded trying to free himself from the ropes that were binding him only causing them to dig deep into his wrists. He could feel the tears building in his eyes afraid of what the blonde teen was going to do to him. He didn't want his first time to be this way, with this person. He wanted it to be with Axel the person he loved, but where was he now? There had to be some kind of misunderstanding. He couldn't be in this situation because Axel had promised to protect him from this. Axel would never let this happen to him. He closed his eyes trying to wish this nightmare away, but he couldn't because it wasn't a nightmare.

"No," the blonde teen answered climbing on top of the smaller blonde, "This is pay back. Once Axel sees this he will regret ever messing with me." Roxas opened his eyes to see there were people watching and one had a video camera in their hands. They were going to record everything and probably watching again and again laughing at his screams. Roxas' throat goes dry as the older blonde's hands go up his shirt, rough calloused hands gliding up along his skin leaving a sickening feeling.

"Don't touch me," Roxas tried to shout, but it only came out as a whimper. The older blonde starts to undress him causing the younger blonde to squirm as he tried to get away. Roxas squeezed his legs together twisting away attempting to prevent the older blonde from undressing him. He tried to tell him to stop, except his voice failed him this time. There was laughter as everyone watching found his struggles amusing. He thought they were sick for letting this happen, for watching this and finding enjoyment in it. He wanted Axel. He wanted Axel to show up and save him from this humiliation, but he knew it wasn't going to happen. Axel wasn't going to save him…not this time. Roxas closed his eyes accepting his fate and trying to block out everything that was going to happen to him. He waited, but nothing came. His pants were still on, there were no disgusting hands touching him, no weight of the older blonde on top of him. Even the ropes felt like they had been taken off. He wondered if everything was over and he had just blocked it all out.

"Roxie," a familiar voice whispered. "Roxie, it's okay. I'm here." Roxas opened his eyes to see himself looking up into Axel's soft green eyes. He felt his heart race with joy. Axel did come to save him. "Roxie…Roxas…" The red head whispered laced with worry. "They didn't hurt your did they?" The younger blonde shook his head feeling tears sliding down his cheeks and feeling exhausted despite not doing anything. He sat up quickly latching onto Axel to make sure he was really there and it wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him. Axel let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around Roxas wishing he could have prevented all this from even happening. He had managed to stop Vexen from raping Roxas, but there was still damage done. It had taken him years to cope with what had almost happened to him and knew it wasn't going to be any easier for Roxas. He felt the young blonde shaking from the shock and crying silently into his chest.

"Shhh," Axel tried to comfort him rocking him back and forth. "I'm here now. Everything is okay." He managed to get his jacket off despite Roxas clinging to him and his left arm in a cast. When it was off he wrapped it around Roxas before picking him up. Roxas looked around the room realizing that all the people, including the older blonde, were all on the floor with bloodied noses and black eyes. His blue eyes spotted the two figures of Marluxia and Riku standing in the doorway. He closed his tired eyes feeling safe in Axel's arms with Riku and Marluxia close by.

"Is he okay?" Riku asked looking down at the sleeping blonde.

"We got here in time but…" Axel paused letting out a sigh, "I should have never let this happen." He felt Marluxia put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as they left the fraternity building.

"Don't worry," Marluxia said with a small smile. "He'll be alright." Axel just nodded as he held the blonde closer to him never wanting to let him go in fear that something similar might happen again. He was going to kill Vexen for this or at least send him to the hospital for a month. There was no way he was going to let the bastard get way this. Riku and Marluxia followed Axel back to the Radiant Garden dorms to make sure none of Vexen's goons tried anything.

"Thanks again," Axel said to Marluxia and Riku. He didn't know what he would do without them because they were always there to back him up. It didn't matter what the odds were the three of them would always be victorious in the end.

"No problem." Marluxia replied with a smile.

"We got your back anytime." Riku said, "Now get some sleep. We'll call you tomorrow morning to see how the kid is doing." Axel nodded as he opened the door watching his two friends disappear down the hallway towards the elevator. He entered the dorm room, closing the door behind him with a sigh. The sound of the door closing caused Roxas to wake up with some tears starting to form.

"Hey," Axel smiled putting the blonde down, but Roxas refused to let go of his shirt. "Why don't you go get changed into something more comfortable. I'll be right here okay." Roxas nodded letting go of Axel's shirt to go get his pajamas and went to the bathroom to get changed. The red head let out a sigh as he changed into his pajamas as well waiting for the blonde to finish. When he heard the bathroom door open he turned around only to have Roxas cling to him.

"Axel…" Roxas whispered as tears slid down his cheeks.

"Yeah?" the red head replied waiting for the blonde to finish what he was going to say.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" the blonde asked knowing it was probably a stupid question. They had fallen asleep together for two weeks, but he still felt the need to ask. A small smile tugged at the corner of the red head's lips.

"Of course," Axel answered picking Roxas up and setting him on the bed before getting in himself. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and kissed his forehead.

"The stars are shining brightly tonight." Roxas said all of the sudden.

"They are a little too bright if you ask me." Axel chuckled softly causing Roxas to laugh a little as well. Roxas was glad that Axel was able to make him feel better despite everything that happened that night. So that was how the blonde fell asleep, with too-bright stars and brand new scars.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know. I'm a horrible person for being mean to Roxas. First he was in a car accident, now he was close to getting raped. Nevertheless, Axel is always there for him in the end because you don't mess with his Roxas. Hell, no. He'll fuck you up. ^.~

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Until my next installment. ~Byes


	13. Full of Surprises

**A/N:** Okay, I said that the next chapter might be up by Thursday, I lied...it has now been five days since then....Sorry. Life has been pretty crazy with work and tests and papers and family and earthquakes... It wasn't that big, but I yeah, that was a nice wake up call this morning at 4:04... It is actually the reason that the 13th chapter is finished so thank mother nature. Sorry for the delay, but my spring break isn't until the 26th so fml. Don't expect anything until then unless I am blowing off studying and essay writing then I need all of you to scold me for being bad. Enough about me. ~Enjoy

* * *

**~13~**

**Full of Surprises**

Axel let out a yawn as he slowly opened his eyes looking down at the small blonde still asleep in his arms. It had been a bad night for the blonde so he understood if he wanted to skip school, but Axel had missed two weeks already and if he missed another day then his teachers would get really mad. However, he was uncertain on whether he wanted to leave Roxas alone. Vexen would be at school, maybe, so it wasn't like he was going to try and get to the blonde again. It was the entire reason that he made sure Roxas stayed over his house the two weeks he was gone. Axel knew what it was like after a rape attempt knowing he didn't want to be alone after that. A week later was when he became really good friends with Riku and Marluxia. He turned his attention back to the sleeping blonde with tears stains on his beautiful cheeks probably left from crying. At least he didn't scream last night, but the redhead had a feeling it was because he was there. Fuck it. There was no way he was going to leave Roxas alone today and if his teachers gave him shit for it, so be it. It wasn't like he it was hard to catch up at this school. He had been working the system since he started. So today would be all about making sure Roxas was having so much fun that he wouldn't be able to think about the terrible memories from the previous night.

Roxas sighed contently hearing Axel's gently breathing, smelling his soft cinnamon smell, feeling comfortably warm with their bodies pressed together, and finally opening his eyes to see a pair of green eyes looking back at him. His heart was beating so fast despite the kidnapping, despite the attempted rape nothing mattered as long as they could stay like this. It felt so right falling asleep together with the redhead's arms wrapped protectively around him.

"Good morning sunshine," Axel smiled placing a gentle kiss to the blonde's forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

"I had some nightmares at first…" Roxas admitted, "But they went away because I felt safe with you here." He closed his eyes resting his head against the redhead's chest. The soft sounds of Axel's phone vibrating on the nightstand cause Roxas to jump a bit which in turn made Axel chuckle softly. He reached over Roxas picking up his Iphone and turning the screen on. He skimmed the text with his frown deepening the further he read.

"Be ready to be bombarded by your family," Axel warned sitting up and staring at the door in annoyance. "Riku told Sora, Marluxia told Larxene and for some ungodly reason Kairi found out and told Namine. Riku said that Sora texted him that your three siblings are on their way. Just a heads up." Roxas' face paled at the thought of his siblings coming over after what had happened the previous night. He was hoping that he would be able to keep the entire incident from them, but when they were dating Axel's best friends he should have known it wouldn't work out that way. He was okay with talking to his twin, but his sisters were a different story. It confused him that they would come to make sure he was alright, though, in Larxene's case he figured it was so she could laugh at how weak he was. A groan escaped the blonde's lips just thinking about the cruel things she was going to say to him. God how he hated her. Axel's phone vibrated again signaling another text had just arrived. His green eyes looked over that text causing him to sigh in frustration. "And apparently since Kairi deems you family she is tagging along with Reno. It's going to be a fun filled morning. Do you want me to keep them away? It is a school day so technically none of them should be on campus grounds."

"I forgot it was a school day..." Roxas groaned slapping the palm of his hand to his forehead. He had thought matters couldn't get any worse, but that was the icing on the cake. Knowing the way his luck was going, the entire school knew about the events from last night and once again everyone would be staring at him like they had when he first arrived. His blue eyes found the clock that glowed in bright red numbers, 7:10.

"Roxie, you okay?" asked the redhead in a worried tone. "I can tell them to go away if you want me to and don't worry about school. I'll just say that you're sick." Before Roxas could even think on an answer there was loud banging from the door followed by shouts and screams of a bunch of people.

"Roxas open up!" Sora yelled over the rest of the voices.

"Move outta the way yo," Reno yelled pushing his way through the crowd of people surrounding the door. He pulled out a red key with a mickey mouse painted on it.

"Why the hell to you have a key to Axel and Roxas' room?" Kairi asked eyeing her brother suspiciously.

"In case of emergency such as this one," replied the blue eyed twin with a grin. He shoved the key into the key hole, unlocked the door, and opened it only to be run over by Larxene, Sora, Namine and Kairi. Sora was the first one to reach Roxas tackling him into a hug.

"Roxas, are you okay?" the brunette ask still holding his twin in his snake like hug.

"I'm fine Sora," Roxas sighed watching Axel get out of the bed to yell at Reno for having a key. Where Reno got the key from? He had no idea and in all truth, didn't really want to know. Sora released his twin from his hug placing his hands on Roxas' shoulders with a small smile.

"I'm glad you're okay," Sora grinned, "I guess you weren't kidding when you said everyone wanted to get into your pants." Roxas' face lit up like the fourth of July fireworks, so bright that it was almost blinding.

"Shut up," the blonde boy pouted crossing his arms and looking away from his twin. He noticed that Larxene, Namine and Kairi were now sitting on the bed watching him which in turn only made him more uncomfortable.

"So where is this Vexen asshole?" Larxene growled looking like she wanted to murder someone. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of the fucker for even thinking about trying to hurt you." Roxas looked at his older sister with a confused expression wondering if he heard her correctly. He was more than certain she was going to make fun of him or be her usual bitch self and instead she was acting like a protective older sibling.

"I already put him the hospital," Axel answered, "But if you want you can kick his ass after he gets out so he goes back."

"With pleasure," Larxene smirked very cheshire like.

"I say you just move in with us," Kairi smiled brightly, "you could commute to school with Axel. Even after he graduates he is going to the college so it's not like we'd have to worry about any of that."

"I agree," Namine piped in, "I'm sure something could be arranged so that you don't have dorm here. We can always threaten the school reputation with the whole thing if they deny it." The younger blonde girl smirked the same cheshire smirk of her older sister.

"Okay enough," Axel growled shooing all the people off the bed, "You made sure he was okay now get out."

"Why?" Larxene demanded crossing her arms shooting the green-eyed redhead the deadliest of glares. "I still don't know if I can trust you even if you are going out with my little brother and are friends with Marluxia. I'll be watching you closely and if you hurt Roxas I will personally castrate you. Got it memorized?" She jabbed her pointer finger into Axel's chest with her last question.

"Thanks for the warning," Axel relied sarcastically not really afraid of any of the older blonde's threats. "But just for your information I would never do anything to hurt Roxas. Got that fucking memorized?" He continued to round up the uninvited guests towards the door, eventually shoving them out with a great amount of complaints.

"Thank you," Roxas sighed when the door was finally closed.

"You're welcome," Axel smiled sitting down next to the blonde. They could still hear everyone waiting outside to be let back in, but there was no way either of them were going to open the door. "Come on, let's blow this shit hole."

"How?" the blonde blinked looking at the door then back at Axel. "They are just going to follow us anywhere we go."

"We'll go out the window," the redhead grinned, "Now go get changed. I want to take you somewhere today."

"First, it is a school day," Roxas frowned, "Second, are you completely off your rocker? We are on the fourth floor! There is no way we can go out the window."

"That's where you're wrong. Where there is a will, there is a way and believe me. I have a way." Axel chuckled, "Go get changed, don't worry about school or anything else. Today is just going to be me and you having a bunch of fun."

"Why am I now fearful for my life?" the younger male asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Aww, come on Roxie. Don't you trust me?" Axel pouted with big puppy dog eyes causing Roxas to laugh.

"Yes I trust you," Roxas answered with a grin as he got out of the bed to get his clothes. "So where are we going?"

"It's a secret," the older teen smirked grabbing clothes for himself. "You wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, now would you?"

"Fine," Roxas pouted snatching his clothes and entering the bathroom still not wanting to change in front of Axel. One reason was that he didn't like a scar on his chest that he had since he was 13. The other reason was that even though they were dating they were still working things out considering Roxas never had a boyfriend before. He came out of the bathroom changed in jeans, and a short sleeved grey shirt with a black and white pattern of a griffin. His blue eyes noticed Axel already opening the window and his ears still heard the sounds of their families outside probably waiting to come back in.

"You ready for a fun filled day?" Axel asked with a grin sitting in the window letting his feet dangle out.

"May I ask how we are going to get out without going to the hospital?" Roxas asked skeptically.

"You haven't figure it out?" questioned the older teen with the tilt of his head which only caused the blonde to shake his head. "Isn't it obvious? We are going to climb down the trees silly." He pointed at the trees outside their building a few feet away. Roxas frowned knowing that they were probably in jumping distance for the tall redhead, but surely not for him.

"You've got to be joking." retorted the blonde crossing his arms with a sour expression. "There is no way in all of hell that I can jump that far."

"Fine," the redhead shrugged, "I'll go down there using the tree. I'll wait for you to jump out and I'll catch you. How does that sound?"

"Your arm still isn't completely healed," Roxas pointed out Axel's left arm still in a cast. "So one, you're not going to jump to that tree, and two you're not going to catch me. We'll just have to use the door like normal people."

"I've done this before with a broken leg Roxie," Axel sighed as he rolled his eyes getting ready to jump regardless of Roxas' protests. "Do you really want to just sit in this room all day with annoying siblings outside your door? Or do you want to see what my secret surprise is?"

"Safety comes first," replied the blonde dryly as he grabbed the back of Axel's black shirt. "Why don't we just go to school today like we are supposed to? I'm fine and I'm sure your scary face can tell everyone to shut up about it."

"People that live on the safe side don't have any fun," the redhead teased poking Roxas' nose. "And as for school it's just another day. Principal Xemnas might shit a brick if he ever finds out we ditched, but whatever. He's like Riku's Great Uncle twice removed or something like that so we can get away with it. And I don't have a scary face, people just fear me because they don't want to get their ass kicked. Personally, I think I'm quite handsome and I think you'd agree with that." The last statement caused the younger teen to blush fiercely and loosen his grip on the redhead's shirt allowing Axel to jump out the window and onto the tree.

"Axel!" Roxas shouted in fear that he wouldn't make it, but he smoothly landed on a large tree branch with peculiar cat-like reflexes. "How the hell? Are you secretly a Norse God, Vampire, or Time Traveling Cyborg?"

"Vampire wouldn't tell, Cyborg wouldn't know." Axel replied with a laugh, "17 again huh? Didn't pin you as that kind of guy."

"Like you're one to talk!" screamed the blonde as he watched Axel make his way gracefully down the tree without any problems, "You just quoted it too!" His blue eyes followed the redhead that was now directly under the window, hands on his hips, and laughing with the widest of grins. Axel lifts his right hand into the air towards Roxas with a smile and says:

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Roxas is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou his maid art far more fair than he:  
Be not his maid, since he is envious;  
His vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my Roxas, O, it is my love!  
O, that he knew he were!  
He speaks yet he says nothing: what of that?  
His eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me he speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if his eyes were there, they in his head?  
The brightness of his cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; his eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how he leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"

After finishing quoting William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet he just continued to smile up at Roxas waiting for him to jump.

"You're an idiot," Roxas laughed shaking his head unable to understand the crazy antics that Axel always used on him.

"He speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art..." Axel continues only to be abruptly cut off by Roxas.

"Fine," the blonde interjected, "I'll jump out the window and let you catch me. But if you hurt yourself because of this I won't refrain from saying 'I told you so' "

"So jump my bright angel!" the redhead teased now lifting both his arms, "You'll simply float down into my arms."

"Or plummet like a rock and shatter into a million pieces," Roxas replied dryly. Nevertheless, he jumped out the window with his eyes closed tight expecting to crash into the ground, instead he felt Axel's strong arms catch him easily. He opened his eyes looking into a pair of smiling green ones.

"See, that wasn't too hard," Axel grinned setting Roxas down before snatching his hand and dragging him towards the car humming 'We're off to see the wizard' happily. The two teenagers got into the car and left the school behind.

"So," started the blonde not liking the silence between them except for the soft tune of Taylor Swift's 'You Belong with Me' playing on the radio. "Last night... how did you know where to find me?" He didn't know why he was bringing last night and how he was almost raped, but the question kept on repeating in his head.

"I beat the shit out of Vexen's goons." the redhead replied bitterly, his grip on the steering wheel tightening causing his knuckles to turn white. "I was on my way back to our dorm and overheard what they were planning. I told Marluxia and Riku to meet me there and together we pretty much sent all of those sick bastards to the hospital." He had hoped that leaving the school would help Roxas forget about the whole incident, but he was wrong. No one ever forgot something like that so quickly.

"Oh," was all Roxas said allowing the silence to engulf them once again with Taylor Swift's song coming to an end. The rest of the way remained silent and somewhere between that Roxas had turned off the radio completely, sick of hearing the same songs played over and over on the radio. He glanced at the time noticing that it had been a three hours since they left school wondering where in the world Axel was taking him, but didn't ask since he knew it would only be in vain. Axel parallel parked the car on the side of the road and turned it off.

"Okay, so we aren't there yet" Axel said putting up a finger when he saw Roxas' mouth open about to complain. "but I want you to promise me to keep your eyes closed for the rest of the way. It supposed to be a surprise, and I want it to be a big one."

"Do I really have to close my eyes the entire rest of the way?" Roxas whined afraid that if he closed his eyes that the events from last night might come back.

"We aren't that far, I promise." the redhead smiled gently. "I'm actually surprised that you haven't figure it out yet."

"I wasn't really paying any attention to the signs or anything in particular really." admitted the blonde with a soft sigh. "I was just thinking about what would have happened if you didn't show up on time... If you didn't overhear those Vexen's friends..." A warm hand touched his cheeks wiping away the tears, then Axel gave him a soft his on the forehead.

"There is no need to think of what would have happened if I didn't show up in time." Axel smiled softly, "All that matters is I was in time and you are safe here with me. We are going to have a great day and not worry about a thing until we get back and Principal Xemnas yells at us for ditching."

"I thought you said we wouldn't get in trouble," Roxas frowned trying to forget last night and imagine the horrors that Principal Xemnas would present when they returned.

"I never said we would get in trouble," Axel laughed, "I just said that he would yell at us. But stop changing the subject silly. So are you going to keep you eyes closed the rest of the way?"

"I promise," the blonde smiled softly closing his eyes figuring the quicker he agreed the faster they would get to where ever they were going. Axel waved his hand in front of Roxas' face to make sure his eyes were closed before turning the car back on and proceeding the rest of the way to the place he was taking Roxas. It took about 20 minutes for Axel to drive to their location, lead Roxas through the parking lot and announce he could finally open his eyes. When Roxas opened his eyes they went wide with excitement seeing that Axel had taken him to Tokyo Disneyland. This day had already been full of surprises, but this was the biggest of them all.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I know they are in Japan, but I was watching 'you belong with me same-sex crush version' on youtube because my friend told me I had to watch it. So yeah. Also, I don't know why I had everyone barge in, but it is something I could see happening only to have Axel push them all out. I know I would. Anyways~ yeah, sorry for no updates in a long time, but tada! Here it is.

Until my next installment

~Byes


	14. Smile in the Frozen Rain

**~14~**

**Smile in the Frozen Rain**

Axel and Roxas both came out of the Magic Kingdom of Tokyo Disney laughing so much they were practically tripping over each other like two happy drunks. They had to leave by eight because apparently some company bought the park for a party so the park had to close early, but they didn't mind. It had been fun and Roxas had temporarily forgotten about what had happened the night before which had been Axel's intention. Of course, now they had to face the real world and finding their car that they had parked somewhere in the giant parking structure. How they had misplaced their car in a parking structure that is color coded, character labeled, numbered and lettered? It would forever remain a mystery.

"How could you forget where we parked?" Roxas asked with the roll of his eyes. "You were the one driving and they even gave you that paper to write it down."

"Is that what that slip was for?" Axel frowned trying to remember what the slip looked like, but failing horribly. "I thought you leave it in the car to show proof that you paid."

"You're an idiot," the younger of the two males said with a heavy sigh. "I seriously wonder what is wrong with you sometimes. You're wearing minnie mouse hair clips in your hair."

"What?" the redhead pouted, "Her bow matches my hair. I thought it looked nice and I know you do too. Why aren't you wearing your Marie ones?"

"Those are for Namine," the blonde retorted, "Her favorite character is Marie, we have already discussed this."

"Right," Axel nodded with a thoughtful expression. "So Namine's is Marie, Sora's is Mickey, Cloud's is pegasus, your mom's is jessie, and your dad's is stitch. Odd family you got there, but I don't think you ever mentioned your favorite disney character." He glanced at the cars they were passing to make sure none of them where his before looking over at Roxas next to him.

"You'd laugh," Roxas said with a sigh not meeting the older teen's eyes.

"As long as it's not tinker bell," the redhead chuckled in a joking manner. "Come on, I told you my favorite disney character was Maleficent." The only thing he would laugh at is if Roxas said one of the characters from the video game that was a cross between disney and something else he couldn't remember.

"You have to promise not to laugh," the younger male demanded which was answered with a nod. "Fine... It's peter pan."

"That is why you insisted on going on the Peter Pan ride first," Axel said as if enlightened, "deep down you never want to grow up huh? I was wondering where that childish personality came from, you always seemed too mature for that."

"This is why I didn't want to tell you!" Roxas huffed quickening his pace to get away from Axel.

"Aww, come on Roxie," the redhead pleaded easily catching up to the blonde, "There is nothing wrong with having your favorite disney character being peter pan. I think it would be awesome not to have to grow up, fight pirates and be able to fly. Shoot, I bet a lot of people have peter pan as their favorite character."

"Sorry," the blonde sighed, "I'm just frustrated that we can't find the car. I bet principal Xemnas has noticed we are gone when we are supposed to be in bed sick or something." Axel just waved his hand up and down as if it didn't matter, which it didn't.

"Problem already solved." the older teen grinned, "Remember I told you that Principal Xemnas is Riku's uncle twice removed or something. Well, that is actually the truth. All I know is that somehow they are related and I texted Riku while you were in the little boy's room. Everything is fine." Roxas noticed a slight change in Axel's expression when he was saying the last sentence knowing that everything wasn't fine and he had a feeling it wasn't about them ditching school either. He knew that when Axel was ready to tell him he would, so he wouldn't push the subject.

"I still want to find the car so we can get home sometime before tomorrow." Roxas sighed in frustration. "Do you remember anything about where we parked?"

"Why am I the one that has to remember this?" Axel complained, "Why couldn't you try to remember these things too?"

"Because I thought you would remember." the blonde sighed in frustration, "I guess you gave up your common sense to be a genius in school."

"Sorry for being more concerned about you instead of the car." the older teen frowned also getting frustrated that they couldn't find there car. The two teenagers walked in silence still looking for the lost car. Row, after row of cars and they still couldn't find their car and ended up having to ride around with the transportation cast members to find it. The worst part was, they had actually walked past it.

"Well," Axel chuckled as he entered the driver's side and closed the door. "That was probably the most exciting thing we did all day." He watched as the annoyed blonde entered the car and slammed the door shut.

"Are you grumpy because it is past your bed time?" the redhead teased as he started the car putting it in reverse. They still had quite a drive ahead of them which made him wonder if the blonde could stay awake. From what the redhead could tell, the blonde was not very good at staying up late, at least not with a mountain of homework.

"Ha ha, very funny," Roxas retorted, "Let's just get back to our dorm. I still have homework to do and don't want to stay up until the butt crack of dawn to finish it."

"Is all you can think of is school?" Axel asked followed by a soft sigh, "You know there is more to life than getting good grades so you can go to a good college and get that good job, Roxie."

"I've worked too hard to get into this school," the blonde sighed, "I'm not just going to throw it all away. My parents would be so disappointed."

"You know, you shouldn't really care what your parents think," the older teen replied with a smile, "I believe that as long as you're happy and not hurting anyone then you should be able to do whatever you please."

"Like you're one to talk," Roxas scoffed, "You probably do well in school because your parents want you to be a doctor like them."

"Actually that isn't the reason," the redhead replied, "I've always wanted to be an artist and my parents supported my dream, but when Kairi was diagnosed with acute lymphocytic leukemia everything changed. Thankfully she went into remission after all the different treatment including the bone marrow transplant and has been doing fine for years until now. She went to the hospital this afternoon to start the treatment."

Axel looked straight ahead at the tail lights of the cars ahead of him thinking about the first time Kairi had gone to the hospital and how hard it was for her. Not being able to go to school. Making friends with other cancer children only to see them die. Not being able to comb her own hair, but having to comb her wig instead. Even with all that she still worried about her family and how hard she was making it for all of them even when they told her otherwise. Axel knew that Kairi was smart and nothing could get past her, not to mention the Fair family was known to be the worst liars. It was when Kairi was diagnosed with leukemia that Axel had decided to give up his dreams of being an artist and dedicate his life to being a doctor and hopefully finding the cure to cancer.

Roxas just looked over at Axel in pure shock. He vaguely remembered about Kairi telling him that her leukemia came back, but didn't really think about it. After all, Mrs. Fair was the one that took care of them when the car accident happened and she was the head of the hospital so obviously Kairi would receive the best treatment. Nevertheless, he couldn't believe that he had forgotten something so important. He really felt like a jerk now accusing Axel of doing well in school just because his parents wanted him to.

"Axel... I'm sorry," the blonde managed to say and even though he wanted to say more he couldn't. His mouth was dry, his heart heavy and eyes watering. Yet again he had hurt Axel for no reason other than his own selfishness. Axel had taken him to Tokyo Disney even though he knew his sister was going to the hospital today and it was just to make him feel better. For what? He hadn't been raped so that was nothing compared to Kairi's leukemia coming back. God, he felt like such a jerk.

"It's okay," Axel smiled, "Kairi would have yelled at me if I didn't take you to Tokyo Disney and stayed with her instead. Besides, I should be the one to apologize. Your happy day was ruined by me. I'm s..."

"Stop!" Roxas shouted, "Don't apologize for something so stupid. You should be worrying about your sister right now, not me."

"Or I could worry about both of you." the redhead sighed, "Roxas, life isn't always fair and we have to make tough choices. I made the choice to be with you today and I don't regret it. But you know, the day isn't over yet and being the head doctor's son does have it's benefits. Would you come with me to the hospital to go see Kairi?"

"Of course," the younger teen replied without even a second thought.

The ride to the hospital was silent, even when the two teenagers arrived it felt as if the would was holding its breath. To see the hospital without some kind of siren or ruckus gave it a deathly eerie feeling. Axel exited the car then waited for Roxas to do the same, the car doors closing seemed to echo in the silence so thick it could be cut by a dull knife. Their footsteps echoed while they made their way through the parking lot into the front door where a nurse on duty was sitting. Long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail braid with a large pink bow holding it in place. Blue eyes looked up with a smile.

"Axel," the nurse smiled, "I'm afraid Kairi is asleep right now. You'll have to come back later."

"I just came to drop off some stuff, Aerith." Axel replied with a charming smile. "I promise I won't wake her. She needs her sleep after all and we both know how she gets if her beauty sleep is disturbed."

"Yes, I do remember," Aerith said with a small giggle, "and yes, Roxas can accompany you."

"Zack has a big mouth," the redhead frowned.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" the brunette asked, "I would hate to tell your mother that you lost your manners."

"Oh sorry!" Axel exclaimed, "Roxas, this is Aerith, Zack's girlfriend."

"fiancee," Aerith corrected, "It's a pleasure to meet you Roxas. I've heard nothing but good things about you." She held out her hand to shake Roxas' which he took and shook it with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Roxas replied.

"Kairi is on the 3rd floor room 314." the brunette smiled, "Just make it quick or disturb any of the patients. And remember, there are rules for a reason."

"Got it memorized," Axel grinned taking Roxas' hand taking him to Kairi's room. "Thanks Aerith." He said before she disappeared from their sight. Once again there was silence, it seemed that neither of them wanted to talk in fear of disturbing the quiet atmosphere. When they arrived at Kairi's room, she was still up reading Alice in Wonderland.

"Kairi," the redhead frowned putting his hands on his hips, "Why are you still up?"

"Waiting for you of course," the young girl smiled, "I knew you would come. How was Tokyo Disney? Did you two have fun?"

"Of course we had fun," Axel grinned, "and I even got you a few things. But you have to close your eyes first." Roxas blinked trying to remember when Axel had bought anything besides the minnie clip-on ears that he was still currently wearing. Surprisingly, Kairi didn't say anything to him about it which made him wonder if that was just normal for their family...most likely.

"Fine," Kairi agreed with a small giggle as she closed her eyes. Axel waved his hand in front of her face to be sure that she wasn't peeking before setting down the Tokyo Disney bag on the floor, something Roxas hadn't noticed until now. A huge smile appeared on the older teen's face as he pulled out a Little Mermaid costume, the pink dress that Ariel wears in the movie.

"Now open your eyes," the older redhead grinned holding up the dress. Kairi opened her eyes letting out a small giggle when she saw what her older brother was holding.

"I'm a bit too old for dress up now." the girl laughed as she saw her older brother's face drop in disappointment.

"Well, maybe it's a good thing I got you something else." Axel grinned, "Roxas helped pick this out."

"I did?" Roxas asked trying to remember helping Axel pick something out for Kairi. When Axel pulled out the minnie snow leopard snow hat he remembered.

"Thank you," Kairi smiled, "I'm glad you helped Axel pick something out otherwise he would have just gotten me princess dresses." She grinned in a teasing manner towards her older brother.

"How mean," the older male pouted, "I guess you won't be Ariel anymore. Come to think of it, I don't know why everyone thinks you look like her. Must be the red hair."

"Maybe, but I think you would be a better Ariel. Both of your names start with an A." the young girl smiled at her brother's frown.

"Look it's the first snow of the year." Roxas pointed out the small puffs of white falling from the sky outside the hospital window.

"Frozen rain," Kairi smiled as she stared out the window.

"Frozen rain?" the blonde asked with a puzzled look.

"When Kairi was a toddler she called it frozen rain." Axel explained. "She didn't remember the word for snow. So ever since then we have called it frozen rain."

"Yep," the red haired girl smiled, "We don't have snow where the Fair family is. Since you're part of the family you must now call it frozen rain."

"Uh, sure," Roxas blinked not knowing any other way to answer.

"Thank you." Kairi giggled "But you two better leave before Aerith comes up here and scolds all of us. I'm not supposed to be up and you were supposed to just drop these things off."

"Good point." Axel agreed not wanting to sit through an Aerith lecture. "We'll come by again soon." He gave his little sister a kiss on the forehead. Roxas gave Kairi a small hug afraid to hurt her.

"See you two." Kairi grinned but before Roxas could walk away pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "And Roxas, just remember the little talk we had. Just because I'm in the hospital now doesn't mean anything. I will know if you hurt my older brother and if you do I will still personally castrate you."

"I know," Roxas smiled as Kairi allowed him to finally leave. Aerith was still at the front desk and waved to them as they left the hospital with a big smile. The air outside was cold as snow covered the earth in a sheet of white. Axel brushed the cold white fluff off of his windows before he entered the car.

"We better get back to the dorm before it gets really bad." Axel said more to himself as he started the car and backed out of the parking spot slowly. Silence nestled its way into the car like a cat under blankets making it awkward. Finally Axel broke the silence with a small sigh.

"Thank you," the redhead said staring out the windshield.

"For what?" the blonde asked a bit baffled as to why he was being thanked.

"For coming." Axel said.

"You're welcome," Roxas smiled. The car ride was silent the rest of the way back to the dorms. They entered their dorm and took off their snow covered jacket and shoes before completely entering the room. Roxas used the bathroom to get ready because again, he didn't feel comfortable with letting Axel see the scar across his chest just yet. However, he had a feeling that the redhead had already seen it because of what had happened the previous night. He was thankful that Axel didn't act any different around him, or even try to bring up the topic. After getting changed into his pajamas he exited the bathroom to see Axel flipping through what looked like an old notebook.

"The first snow is always the most beautiful," the blonde said not knowing what else to say, something that was becoming quite common.

"You can't call it that anymore," Axel smiled, "Only frozen rain now."

"Right," Roxas laughed, "Frozen rain"

* * *

**A/N:** Finally the next chapter is done. So sorry, but I lost my muse for a bit, but then somehow watching House with my sister brought it back. Maybe House is God. LOL. I've been working on this chapter off and on throughout the week, but work kept me from finishing it quickly. I hope you enjoy it. XD

Until my next installment.

~Byes


End file.
